Love at first sound
by sunshinex96
Summary: Sodapop Curtis doesn't exactly love the idea of being dragged along to a talent show with Ponyboy, but fate works in mysterious ways. And sometimes it decides to intertwine you with others in ways you wouldn't have imagined. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sodapop Curtis sighed loudly as he glanced down at Ponyboy's pleading expression.

"Please Soda! C'mon! You know darn well you've never gone to one of these things; it won't hurt to go to just one! If you don't like it you'll never have to go to one again! Just do it for me, please Soda. I really wanna support Cherry out there; you know how hard she's been workin' lately."

"Awww, Ponyboy don't look at me like that," Sodapop replied, on the verge of giving in as his brother looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Ponyboy read his brother's expression and took advantage of the inward battle he knew was raging in his brother's head.

"You know, I hear Lucy Vandurbelt will be there." Ponyboy said innocently.

Soda's head snapped up immediately.

"Lucy, the soc that stopped by DX yesterday?"

"That's the one!" Ponyboy grinned.

Sodapop narrowed his eyes, "You sure you ain't pullin' my leg here Pony?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Ponyboy replied making said gesture over his heart.

"Well then what are we still doin' standin' around? We better high-tail it over there!" Sodapop yelled dragging Ponyboy out the house.

_Piece of cake_ Ponyboy thought, smiling to himself.

It was that time of year again at Ponyboy's school. The annual Winter talent show. He was allowed to bring anyone he wanted to. He really wanted Soda to be there to help him show support to Cherry. She would be performing a piece on the piano, and Pony wouldn't miss it for the world. Johnny was already at the school saving some seats just in case anyone else from the gang would show. Not that it was likely. Darry was workin' his brains off, Steve was out with his girl Evie at the movies, and Two-bit and Dally were off at Buck's place partying.

Not like Dally would come within a ten-mile radius of a school anyways.

Soda and Pony approached the school building and saw that the student council went all out on the decorations. There were snowflakes, balloons, ribbons, glitter, pointsettias and a huge banner reading Welcome to the 15th annual Wilson High School Winter Talent Show!

Everything was blue, white and silver. To say it looked great was an understatement.

Sodapop whistled. "They sure went to town here, didn't they Pony?"

Ponyboy nodded, "They sure did. C'mon before someone takes our seats. Last thing we need is poor ol' Johnny getting into a tussle with anyone."

Sodapop nodded and followed Ponyboy into the auditorium.

_Boy, is it crowded in here_ Sodapop though to himself.

"Ponyboy! Sodapop! Over here!" a voice called.

Ponyboy looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Johnny waving them over towards the middle of the rows of chairs.

"Look Soda, I see Johnny over there," Ponyboy said nudging Sodapop in his arm.

The two made their way down to where Johnny was sitting and Sodapop broke out into his famous grin.

"How's it goin' Johnny cake?" he asked, ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Hey Soda. Hey there Pony." Johnny replied smiling timidly.

He pointed to the seats next to him. "I saved ya'll some seats right over here."

The boys sat down, taking in their surroundings.

"So Ponyboy," Soda began "See Lucy anywhere?"

"Nah," Ponyboy said "But I'm sure she's somewhere in this mess." He gestured to the sea of people around them.

Soda nodded, He was sure starting to like this Lucy girl, even though he heard some pretty bad rumors about her in town. But her brrushed them off, although what he heard from Buck a few days ago stood with him no matter how hard he tried to forget it.

*Flashback*

_"So Sodapop, see any broads you've taken a likin' to?" Buck asked amidst the noise of the party._

_"Nah," Sodapop grinned. "I've already got my eye on this one girl. Lucy. Lucy Vandurbelt. You know 'er?"_

_Buck snorted. "I know 'er alright. And let me tell ya Soda, that one is bad news. Practically slept with the whole town that one. Trust me, you don't wanna go messin' around with a gal like that."_

_"You sure 'bout that Buck?" Soda replied eyeing him. "She seems like a pretty nice girl to me."_

_Buck laughed. "The nice ones are the ones you gots to watch out for kid."_

*End Flashback*

Soda shook away the memory, still weary of Buck's words. Buck is the last one that should be giving advice on girls seeing how his love life was a mess. But still, he did always know what was goin' on around town.

_Well_ Soda thought_ I'll just have to stick around and find out for myself._

"I guess the rest of the gang didn't wanna come huh?" Johnny grinned sheepishly.

Ponyboy laughed, "Yeah, Soda was the only one I could drag down here."

"Hey Pony, is this show gonna get a move on anytime soon? I'm bored to death over here!" Sodapop cried. Slumping in his seat and sticking his tongue out, pretending to die.

Pony and Johnny couldn't help but laugh at Soda and his ludicrous facial expression.

Pony didn't have time to reply before the Principal stepped out onto the stage and shouted into the microphone "Welcome to the 15th anual Talent show everyone!"

There was lots of clapping, cheering, and whistling from everyone in the auditorium. When the noise died down the prinicpal continued.

"So how is everyone doin' tonight?" he asked cheerfully.

A collective chorus of good's and great's could be heard from everyone.

"We have a real treat for you folks tonight, so sit back and enjoy the show." The principal smiled and walked off stage.

Soda thought the show was okay for the most part. Nothing made him get out of his seat though. His personal favorite was that girl burping the alphabet. She sure was a funny one.

He began to shake his leg, getting kind of bored.

"Hey Pony," he whispered "When's Cherry comin' on?"

"She's on next." Ponyboy replied.

Sure enough there she was. Her read hair flowing down her shoulders and her green eyes sparkling something fierce as she began to play a piece on the piano. Sodapop looked over at Ponyboy and saw him grinning like a fool which caused him to laugh to himself. He saw Johnny with his eyes closed, swaying with the rhythm of the music.

Soda's face softened as he took in Johnny's placid expression.

He turned back to the stage listening to Cherry's piece. She was good, he'd give her that. Soda didn't really dig classical music but he liked her bit up there.

Soda couldn't sit still, so he decided to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back." He whispered to Pony and Johnny.

They nodded and returned their attention to the stage.

Just as Sodapop was making his way out the door, he heard it.

The girl on the stage singing. Her voice made Soda stop cold in his tracks. He turned around slowly, completely forgetting where he was just going.

Her voice was soft and angelic. A hush had fallen over the whole auditorium as they too fell into the same trance as our friend Sodapop. But only Sodapop's situation was different, he wasn't just in a trance. He was in love.

The girl sounded just like his mother. The way she used to sing him to sleep when he was younger. Her voice, gentle and strong at the same time.

Sodapop continued to stare at her. Boy was she a looker.

She had wavy, auburn hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. Flawless, creamy skin that shone brilliantly. Big light-brown eyes that sparkled as she sang. Long lashes, a beautiful figure, pink lips and the most adorable dimples, visible as she continued to sing.

All thoughts of Lucy and any other girl on this planet vanished from Sodapop's mind. He wasn't really big on love at first sight but he believed anything was possible.

At the moment he proved himself right, as he realized,

He was a _goner_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to mention that in this story Dally and Johnny never died. Which you probably figured out yourself since Sodapop and Ponyboy weren't sitting with Johnny's ghost. Lol. Oh, I don't own any part of the Outsiders. All rights go to S.**

Sodapop stood in a daze, unable to rip his gaze away from the girl on stage.

_Who is she?_ Soda wondered. He was sure he'd never seen her before. Heck, he definitely would've remembered her face.

"Watch it buddy! What do ya' think you're doin' standin' there like that?"

Soda abruptly snapped back to reality with a start, realizing that he was indeed blocking the exit.

_The show is over already? Man I need to stop spacin' out _Sodapop thought to himself, simultaneously moving out of the way of the people leaving.

"Can you believe this guy?" He heard a voice ask, but he payed it no mind. His eyes frantically searching the crowd for the girl who was on stage moments before.

"Hey Soda!" Ponyboy said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "That was some show huh?"

"Yeah, it was great. Who was that girl that was just on stage? The one with the brownish hair?" Soda asked quickly, practically jumping up and down.

"Slow down there Soda!" Pony yelled, while Johnny laughed, amused at how frantic Soda seemed to be acting.

"C'mon Pony! Tell me you at least know 'er name!" Soda cried.

"I've seen her around school a few times but I don't really know her at all. Whoa whoa, wait. What about Lucy?"

"Oh forget her," Soda said grinning "That girl on stage. I don't know how I know, but she's the one. Something about her, I just know she's supposed to be my girl. You know what I'm talkin' bout guys?"

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other and then slowly turned back to Sodapop.

"Not really…" Johnny started.

"Can't say I do…" Ponyboy said in the same confused tone.

Sodapop just shook his head. "I can't waste time explainin' here boys! I'll meet ya'll outside, I'm gonna see if she's backstage anywhere. Wish me luck!" Soda flashed them a nervous smile and ran towards the stage, letting out a loud "Woohoo!" along the way.

"We'll wait for you outside Soda! We're gonna be with Cherry in front of the building!" Ponyboy called after his brother.

"What in the world's gotten into him?" Johnny asked, bewildered.

"Love," Ponyboy said laughing, as he and Johnny made their way outside.

Soda pushed back the curtains in front of the stage, hoping in his heart that she'd be here.

His eyes scanned the area backstage but it was deserted. He felt his heart drop as he took in the scene in front of him. An old piano off to the side along with some other instruments. A few props and a closet door were all that he saw.

_Dang_ Sodapop thought, sighing. _I thought she'd be here_

He was just about to leave when he heard a rustling from the closet door. His ears perked up and he ran over to the closet door throwing it open.

"Anyone in here?" He yelled excitedly.

He didn't have time to react to the girl's startled scream before her fist connected with his jaw. The force of the punch and the fact that he was very much unprepared for it sent him sprawling backwards.

It took Sodapop a few seconds to take in what just happened.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his now sore jaw.

He looked up and saw her. She was even more breathtaking close up. Her light-brown eyes were wide with shock and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! It's just that I didn't know you were here and you startled me! Momma always said to defend myself as best as I can against someone who was trying to hurt me. And right then I thought you were going to. And, Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Sodapop put his hands up in the air, signaling peace. Smiling he replied "Slow down darlin'. Ain't no one gonna hurt you here, might I say you have _quite_ the right hook there." Sodapop said pointing to his jaw.

She looked down as her cheeks flushed. After a moment she looked up again shyly. _My, my he is handsome _she thought to herself.

"I really am sorry," she said helping Sodapop up from the ground.

"No worries," Sodapop grinned. He had to remind himself not to stare at her too much. He definitely didn't want to creep her out.

As she helped him off the floor she felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her spine. She had to remind herself not to get _too_ lost in his beautiful brown eyes; she didn't want to creep him out.

"Come sit over here," she said motioning to the piano bench, "So that I can make sure you're okay."

Sodapop smiled at her worrying. Her voice was like a melody. It reminded him of the mockingbird's song. High and sweet.

She sat down on the bench patting the space beside her for Soda to sit down.

"Really, I'm fine" he said smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "At least let me take a look."

She took Soda's face in her hands and gently brushed the spot where her fist collided with his face. Soda could feel his heart racing; her face was just inches from his own. He stared at her long lashes as she inspected his face. Making sure there was no mark from her earlier "assault."

She looked up and saw Soda staring at her and felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. She let go and smiled.

"Well, I guess I didn't do too much damage. You look fine."

"You're not so bad yourself," Soda said playfully.

She laughed, her dimples deepening.

"Excuse me, I didn't properly introduce myself. Sodapop Curtis." He said holding out his hand.

"Summer. Summer Adams." She replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

"That's a beautiful name," Sodapop said not missing a beat.

"Why, thank you." Summer said, eyes glistening. "So is yours, it's very original. I'm sure I won't forget it."

"Thank you. I'd hope not." Sodapop replied. He could feel his heart beating 1000 times per minute. He was surprised Summer couldn't hear it from where she was sitting.

"Your voice is amazing," Sodapop said. "You sang beautifully tonight, I came up here to tell you that before you tried to attack me," Soda teased.

Summer laughed, her light-brown eyes sparkling with giddiness.

"Thank you Sodapop. But I wouldn't call that an attack, it was more like self-defense. For all I know, you could've been trying to kidnap me and hold me for ransom."

"Darn! Caught red-handed. And here I was thinkin' I could get away with it."

Summer couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Curtis but I don't take kidnapping to well. I think I've seen you around before," she added. "You work at the gas station, DX right?"

"Yes Ma'm."

"Oh yes, I remember you." She smiled. "There were so many girls swarmed around you I'm surprised you didn't die of suffocation!"

Sodapop chuckled. "Hey, it's a free country. I can't just tell them to up and leave, now ain't that right Ms. Summer? Wouldn't wanna seem rude."

"Of course not," she smiled. And at that moment she couldn't help but lose herself in Sodapop's gorgeous brown eyes.

Sodapop cocked his head to the side. "You alright there Ms. Summer?"

Summer snapped back to reality, flustered at the proximity of her face and Sodapop's.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, jumping up from the bench. "I just need to get on my way home before my parents start worrying."

Soda nodded. "I'll walk you, if you don't mind."

Summer smiled, "I'd love that Sodapop, thank you."

Sodapop smiled and handed Summer her coat that she had been getting from the closet. She slipped it on and followed him outside.

"Well it's about time!" Ponyboy started, as Soda approached him but he stopped when he saw the girl Sodapop was with.

Ponyboy grinned to himself, _Shesh he's a girl magnet ain't he?_

Sodapop smiled, "Ponyboy and Johnny this is Summer. Summer this is my pal Johnny and my little brother Ponyboy."

"Nice to meet you both," Summer smiled shaking Johnny and Ponyboy's hands.

The boys smiled back politely.

"I'm gonna walk Summer to her house, you guys just head on home without me. I'll meet ya'll there. Where'd Cherry go?" Soda asked.

"She had to leave," Ponyboy replied. "Her folks were waitin' on her. I'll make sure Darry knows where you are when we get to the house."

"Nice meeting you," he added to Summer.

She smiled, "Likewise."

"Alright," Sodapop said "I'll be home in a few. Take it easy guys; don't get into no trouble on your way there."

"We won't." Johnny and Ponyboy replied at the same time.

"Have fun walking your girlfriend home!" Ponyboy added and winked at Soda.

Summer and Johnny burst out laughing as Sodapop's cheeks got mighty red and he proceeded to put Ponyboy in a headlock.

"Choose your words wisely Pony," Sodapop grinned "Don't forget we live in the same house." He added playfully.

"Alright, alright!" Ponyboy yelled, unable to contain his laughter.

Sodapop let go of Pony and ruffled his hair, "That a boy."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and smirked as he fixed his hair.

"We're gonna be off now," Soda says "I'll catch up with ya'll at home."

Ponyboy and Johnny nodded and then waved bye to Summer before heading in the direction of the Curtis house.

"So where are we headed Summer?" Asked Sodapop.

"The corner of Peach Street, about a five minute walk from here." Summer replied.

Sodapop nodded as they began the walk towards Summer's house.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Soda said, smiling down at Summer.

"Well, I just turned 16 a month ago. I'm in the 10th grade, I love poetry and singing. I'm an only child, living with my mom and step-dad. I love animals, anything green, rain, and babies. And I definitely can't live without laughter. It's the best medicine."

Sodapop smiled, _It's so easy to fall flat on your face for this girl. She's so charming and likeable._

"And what about you?" Summer asked.

"I'll be 17 in a few weeks. I live with my two brothers Darry and Ponyboy ever since my parents died in a car crash a few years ago. I love horses, cars, and just being able to live. And I can't live without my family and friends. They're the closest people I have right now."

Summer nodded. "I'm terribly sorry about your parents. My real father died when I was 9, lung cancer. My stepdad has been living with us for about 2 years now. I'm thankful, but I'll always miss my dad."

"I know what you mean," Soda replied. "Not a day goes by where I don't think of my folks. I'm just happy to enjoy life the way they would've wanted me to."

Summer nodded, and asked suddenly "How come I never see you around school Sodapop?"

"I dropped out last year." Soda replied. "I was never good at school, and plus I needed to help Darry out with the bills. I couldn't let him do it all on his own."

"You're awfully brave," Summer responded. "It's very thoughtful of you to help out your brother, with all the stress he's probably feeling."

Sodapop couldn't help but smile in awe. That's not the reaction he usually got when he told someone he dropped out of school. People usually looked at him with contempt or figured he was just another dumb greaser. But Summer, heck! She complimented him! It was then that Soda realized how genuinely sweet she was.

Summer stopped in front of a baby blue house on the corner of Peach Street.

"Here we are," she said smiling up at Sodapop. "Thank you for walking me."

"Anytime," Sodapop smiled. "Um, Summer?"

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime. Maybe see a movie or somethin'?"

"I'd love to," she grinned, her eyes meeting his gaze.

"Great," Sodapop said, returning her grin. "How does tomorrow at 8 sound?"

"It's a date," Summer said. "Oh! Unless you meant that we should just go as friends! I completely understand if that's the case. Friends go to the movies together all the time! Right?" She looked down, embarrassment bleaching her cheeks red.

_Oh God, I'm such a dork!_ Summer thought to herself.

Sodapop chuckled at how nervous she was. He gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes and said "It's a date, Summer."

"Oh," she breathed "See you then Sodapop, Goodnight." She tip-toed and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Smiling as her eyes met his and then walking inside her house, turning to smile one last time at Soda before she lightly closed the door.

Sodapop gingerly touched his cheek where her soft lips had gently kissed him. "Goodnight," he whispered into the air around him.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Horrible? Somewhere in between? Please let me know! Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is, chapter 3! I don't own the Outsiders; all rights go to S.E. Hinton. By the way, thanks to Holsiepops, Moonlightrose8 and Emptysequence!**

Summer stepped inside her house with a smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She let out a long sigh. But not just any sigh, a _boy_ sigh.

Her mother sitting on the couch caught onto this immediately and had to stifle a laugh. The house could be on fire and Summer would go right on sighing and humming.

Summer's mother, Ellen, wasn't an ordinary adult. Of course she payed bills, cleaned, cooked, and worked. But, she was still a child at heart, and that made her a very pleasant adult to be around. She and Summer were very close, more like best friends than mother and daughter. They had been through hell and back, but that is a story for another time. The point is they had endured their challenges _together._

The fact that they were so close had its advantages for Summer's mother. She could read Summer like a book.

"So," Ellen began "I take it someone had fun at the talent show, anything interestin' happen on your way here?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh, mom." Summer said playing with a strand of her brown hair. "I met the most amazing boy, and I just, I can't stop thinkin' about him!"

"Pray tell my darling daughter!" Ellen said in her best British accent, excitement gleaming in her brown eyes.

"Well we met backstage after the talent show. I was getting my coat from the closet and he startled me. So I remembered what you told me about self defense, and I well, I punched him in the face," she said, saying the last part as quickly as possible.

But of course, Ellen heard exactly what she said and burst out laughing.

"You punched him in the face? That a girl! I bet know he knows better than to startle you then?"

Summer laughed. "I reckon he does after that! Well I apologized to him and all, turns out he came around looking for me to tell me that he loved the way I sang. So we sat down talking for a while, Mom, he is absolutely _gorgeous!_"

Ellen squealed, sounding more like a girl Summer's age than her 40 year old self.

"He has blonde hair, the most amazing smile, a great body," She couldn't help blushing as her mother winked.

"And the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen in my life! I just wanted to melt looking into them!"

Her mother frowned.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, concerned for a second that her mother might not like Sodapop.

"So are you saying that his eyes are more gorgeous than mine?" Ellen said seriously. But the look on her daughter's face caused her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mom!" Summer said, failing to keep the anger in her voice. Instead she ended up laughing with her mother.

"So he walked me home, and he asked me out!" Summer cried.

Ellen jumped up from the kitchen table where they were sitting and screamed excitedly while hugging her daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart! That's great! When is that date?"

"Tomorrow night at 8." Summer replied, butterflies prancing about wildly in her stomach just thinking about it.

"Well we have to pick you out an outfit then! Something, hmm… What are the kids saying nowadays? Oh, I know! Something tuff. We have to pick you out something tuff!"

Summer smiled and rolled her eyes. "Mom, I don't even say that."

"Because dear, you're not as cool as I am. I've had years of practice. Don't worry sweetie! You'll catch up eventually."

Summer laughed. Her mom could be ridiculous sometimes.

"Before you leave tomorrow, bring this boy inside, I want to meet him. What's his name by the way?"

"Sodapop."

"Really? Wow, I like it. Very original."

"I know," Summer smiled. "Oh, and mom, please try not to embarrass me when he's here!"

Her mother pretended to gasp. "Have I ever embarrassed you before?"

Summer shot her a look that read _When haven't you embarrassed me?_

"Where's Eric?" She asked, referring to her step-father.

"Oh, he's away at a business trip downtown. He'll be back in two days. I'm about to die of loneliness!" Ellen cried, pretending to faint.

"I'll think you'll be able to survive 48 hours without him." Summer giggled.

"I'm not sure Honey. He is such a great kisser. And you won't believe how amazing he is in B-"

"Mom!" Summer cried, disgusted. She ran up to her room before her mother decided to give her anymore details.

Sodapop threw open the never-locked door to his house and shouted, "Honey! I'm home!"

"Well hello there Lover-boy, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Darry said smirking.

Sodapop laughed. "So Pony told ya' huh?"

"He sure did, especially 'bout the part where you were drooling all over this girl. What's her name anyways?"

"Summer." Soda replied unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

Darry couldn't help but smile at his love-struck younger brother. "That's pretty. Where'd ya' meet her?"

"At the talent show that I went to with Pony, heard 'er singin' and I knew I had to have her. She's mighty pretty Darry. And when she sings, she sounds just like mom used to." Sodapop said softly.

A flash of pain swept across Darry's eyes, but only for a second. "Well that's good for you sport. Just be careful." He said eyeing Sodapop wearily. He remembered how Sandy had torn poor Soda apart. The heartless broad, he grew angry just thinkin' about 'er. He shook the memory away.

"Careful's my middle name!"

Darry snorted. "Alright bud, I'll se ya' in the morning.' You should get some sleep; remember we gotta be up and at 'em by 7:30."

Sodapop nodded. "Where's Pony?"

"Upstairs reading. Remember Soda, get some sleep."

"I will ya' big worry wart." Soda said playfully.

Darry chuckled before closing the door to his room and heading to bed for the night.

Sodapop went upstairs to his and Pony's room and saw him snoring lightly; _Gone with the Wind_ sprawled over his sleeping body.

Sodapop chuckled, "Always the book worm."

He saved the page, putting the book on the nightstand. Then he put the covers over Pony, tucking him in and smiling at his sleeping brother.

_He looks much younger when he was sleeping. But everyone kinda does. _Sodapop thought. He lay down beside him, letting his mind wander before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Can this day go by _any_ slower?" Summer groaned aloud to herself.

Of course the only answer she received was the silence of her vacant house. Ellen was off at work for the day and Eric, as her mother had said before, was away on a business trip.

Sometimes Summer wished she had a younger sister or brother. It could get awful lonely all by yourself. She sighed, well at least she had a mother and a step-father, some people didn't have as much. An image of Sodapop flashed in her mind and she frowned, thinking of how hard it must've been for him and his brothers.

Not just one parent dying but _both_, and at the same time. She shook her head sadly, but at least from what she saw Sodapop was an amazing guy. He didn't let his bad situation break him. Summer smiled.

She thought of his contagious laugh and the reckless glint she had seen in his eyes the night before.

_Glory! I've already fallen head over heels for him, and I haven't even known him for a week! _

Summer sighed. She couldn't help but fall in love with him. She thought of all the girls Soda had gone out with. Probably too many to count. Had he stolen their hearts with the ease that he had hers? A worried frown formed on her lips. Sodapop didn't seem like the heartbreaker type, but you never know. What if he just wanted her to fill his needs? Or to add to his list of hearts he had broken?

Summer shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. Sodapop wouldn't do that. He's too much of a gentleman. No, she thought finally, Sodapop would never do that to me. Never.

_Never say never_ whispered a small voice in the back of her mind.

Sodapop ran a hand through his hair as he filled up the tank for a car full of giggling girls.

"Alrighty Ma'm," he said to the cute blonde, Scarlett, in the driver's seat. "You're good to go."

"Why thank you Sodapop" She said in a flirtatious tone. "How on Earth can I repay you for all the times you've had to bother with this ol' car?"

"No need to sweetheart, you're money keeps the station going right fine." Sodapop said casually.

"Oh, well alright then," Scarlett said, disappointed. "But if you ever need anything, anything at all, you let me know."

"No problem." Sodapop said, "Well ya'll have a nice day now" he added winking. When his back was turned he couldn't help but laugh as he heard all the occupants of the car squeal.

As the car sped away he looked out into the highway and saw how empty it looked. It had been pretty busy here in the morning but business trickled to a slow stream as it got later. Sodapop glance at his watch. 6:15. Almost time for his shift to be over.

And 1 hour and 45 minutes until his date with Summer. But who's counting?

"If you need anything, anything at all you let me know." Steve said walking up next to his best buddy Soda, imitating the previous customer.

Soda grinned and shoved Steve, "Aw, shut up man."

Steve cracked up and shook his head, watching as Soda glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"You know buddy, looking at it every five minutes sure as hell won't make it go any faster."

"I know, I know." Soda replied. "I just can't wait till my date with Summer! I really like her Steve, there's just somethin' about 'er." He began to get a dreamy look in his eyes.

Steve snapped his fingers in front of Soda's face "Hey! Earth to Curtis!"

Sodapop snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Just make sure you're careful with 'er alright?"

"What're ya talkin' about Steve?"

He sighed. "I don't want to see you go through a bad heartbreak again man. I don't wanna see how you were when you and Sandy…" His words trailed off. He knew he didn't have to say it, Soda would get the picture.

Soda flinched at the sound of her name. He had gotten over her, but it still made his heart hurt just thinkin' about how she acted like he never existed, erased him from her memory.

"Naw Steve," Sodapop said, smiling reassuringly. "Summer's not like that at all. Trust me, I wouldn't have asked her out if she was."

Steve nodded, not convinced at all by his friend's previous statement.

"You go on and get ready for your date hot-shot," Steve grinned "I'll close up. I'll catch ya' later man."

Sodapop smiled. "Thanks, Stevie ol' boy." He began to walk home, thinking of Summer all the way. He sighed, his mind wandering to the conversation he just finished with Steve. Summer wouldn't do him dirty like Sandy did. He couldn't believe that. She was too sweet, and caring, and nice.

Buck's words somehow found their way inside his head at that exact moment.

_The nice ones are the ones you gots to watch out for kid..._

Summer looked at the clock. 8:00 on the dot.

Her stomach did a series of somersaults until she thought she would heave.

Ellen, back from work for a few hours, sensed her daughter's nerves. "Breathe." She told Summer in a reassuring voice.

Summer complied, closing her eyes while inhaling and exhaling. She opened her eyes after a minute and felt a rush of peace sweep over her. She smiled happily.

"Thanks," she said to her mother gratefully.

"No problem baby." Her mother smiled softly. "You'll be fine" she added, reassuringly.

Summer nodded. "Do I look okay?"

"You look stunning." Her mother smiled happily. "After all, you do take after your mother," she said with a flip of her hair.

Summer laughed. Her mother could make her laugh no matter how anxious she felt. It's not like her mother was lying to her anyways. Summer did look stunning.

Her wavy light-brown hair was brushed to perfection and hung down her shoulders beautifully. Her creamy skin shone and her light-brown eyes sparkled, with a bit of mascara on them. There was a touch of lip-gloss on her pink lips that glistened in the light of the living room. She wore a baby-blue blouse with a white skirt and silver shoes to match. She wore a charm bracelet, stud earrings, and a silver necklace to match her bracelet. She also smelled of vanilla.

The doorbell rang. Summer's eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate.

"Remember," he mother said soothingly, "Breathe. Just breathe."

Summer nodded taking a deep breath and answering the door.

Sodapop looked like some sort of god who decided to come to Earth. Summer couldn't get over how handsome he looked. In his hand he held a bouquet of roses.

When she opened the door he grinned up at her. His brown eyes shining, "You look beautiful." He said in awe.

"Thank you." Summer said shakily. "You look very handsome" she added with a smile, revealing her dimples. She constantly reminded herself to breathe, although Sodapop sure did make her feel weak.

Sodapop smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you ."

"Oh," she breathed in delight, "they're absolutely lovely! Thank you! Please, come in for a minute Sodapop."

Sodapop flashed a grin, happy that she enjoyed the flowers. He gulped as her followed her inside.

"Mom, this is Sodapop. Sodapop, this is my mom, Ellen."

"Nice to meet you," Soda said smiling and shaking her hand.

Ellen grinned. "Honey, when you told me he was gorgeous I didn't think you meant _this_ gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"MOM!" Summer yelped! Her face flushed such a color of red, tomatoes would envy her.

Sodapop laughed out loud. He liked Ellen, she was funny.

"Alright, alright," Ellen said. "Well, you kids have fun now. Not _too_ much fun." She added with a laugh and a wink.

Summer groaned and Sodapop grinned.

"What time would you like me to have her back ?"

Ellen thought for a moment. "Well make sure you get her back in one piece. She can be home by 11. I'm trusting you Sodapop, so don't bring her in here too drunk." She said with a smile.

Sodapop laughed. "Don't worry Ma'm I'll take care of her." He said, putting an arm around Summer.

Summer tried not to faint as she felt Sodapop's arm around her waist.

"That a boy." Ellen smiled. "Alright, I'll see you two later." She smiled.

"It was nice meeting you ." Sodapop grinned.

"Same here, handsome." Ellen replied, winking and then laughing.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Bye mom," she said kissing her mother on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

Ellen nodded and smiled, as Summer and Soda were leaving Ellen shouted "Use protection!"

It was a miracle Summer didn't drop dead right there.

**A/N: I decided to end the chapter here because it was already pretty long. I know it kind of dragged but I wanted to introduce Summer's mom. Please review, I need some criticism! I'll update as soon as possible, as soon as I get over my depression that there will never be another Harry Potter movie. :'( The movie was incredible! I hope all of you go see it and I hope you guys are having a good summer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the song ****Little house**** by Amanda Seyfried. I know the song wasn't even made in the 60's, but what the hell Amanda Seyfried wasn't even made in the 60's lol. But the song fit well and it's exactly how I imagined Summer's voice. So I hope you guys enjoy! **

Summer lay awake in her bed, recalling the events of her date with Sodapop that ended hours before.

_I should be asleep by now_ Summer thought, looking at the clock. 12:50 AM.

No matter how hard she tried to fight her insomnia, Summer just couldn't drift off to sleep like most nights. All she could think about was Sodapop.

_Is this what love feels like?_ Summer wondered curiously. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled sheepishly as it thudded faster when she thought of Sodapop.

She had the most amazing night with him. He had taken her to the movies and to dinner, like most dates. But Summer's favorite part was when they walked through the trail in the park. It was late February and the night was rather warm, which was seldom for February weather. Summer took in her surroundings with great appreciation.

Unlike most teenagers of her day, Summer valued the utter beauty of mother nature. She gazed at the flower buds pushing their way through the frost covered ground, swaying in the evening breeze. She stared at the rows of trees, bare but with signs of green leaves here and there. The sky was a gorgeous shade of cerulean, with stars beginning to blink on. The birds around them sang their lovely melodies, providing them with glorious music.

Summer couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh happily as she breathed in the scent of life in the air surrounding her. She was content with everything she had in the world at that moment.

She didn't notice Sodapop surveying her. He smiled as he looked at her, she radiated peace and beauty. His thoughts drifted to what Steve, Darry and Buck had all told him about girls. But Sodapop knew in his heart that Summer wasn't like the rest. She saw and did things differently, which was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her. She wasn't all over him like most girls he met, which was a breath of fresh air. At times it was fun to tease the girls that came by the gas station and practically begged for attention, but at the end of the day they were only there for his looks, they didn't care about _him_.

Summer looked up and saw Sodapop's brown eyes gazing at her. She smiled and wondered why out of all of the girls he could've easily had he chose her.

Sodapop broke the silence. "Y'know Summer, I was wonderin' why you don't talk like most of the folks here in Oklahoma."

"Well, I spent most of my life in New York City. I moved here to Oklahoma when I was about 13 years old. I've picked up a few sayings but I'll always sound like a New Yorker." She said smiling, momentarily remembering her times in New York.

Then she couldn't help but frown for a quick second remembering what was nagging her in the back of her mind. She could've sworn she saw Dallas Winston while she was leaving the movies with Soda. She knew it couldn't be possible; he died in New York all those years ago. She felt her heart start to throb as it always did when she thought of him.

*Flashback*

_10 year old Summer walked as fast as she could through the dark streets of New York. She had fallen asleep on the bus from her way to school and took it all the way to the last stop! She glanced at the time on her Mickey Mouse watch. 7:00. Of course the sun had already set, it was the middle of December. _

_Mommy is going to kill me when I get home! Summer worried to herself._

_She heard loud shouts and footsteps behind her. Summer quickened her pace and glanced behind her. She could tell she was in for trouble. The boys looked a few years older than her. No more than 12 or 13, but definitely dangerous, especially if they were wandering the streets of New York at night. "Please," she whispered a silent prayer, her heart hammering in her chest. "Please don't let them hurt me." _

_She knew that all hope was lost when one of the boys stepped in front of her. _

"_Where do ya' think you're going little girl?" _

_Summer gulped and mustered up all the courage she could, "I'm on my way home and I really need to get there fast, mom will be worried sick by now, so if you'll please excuse me,"_

_She heard loud laughter behind her. What in the world could possibly be funny? She thought to herself angrily._

"_Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." A voice behind her said coolly. It felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. The whole situation didn't seem real. This couldn't be happening, not to her. Not to Summer. She felt multiple pairs of hands pushing her up against the wall. Someone ripped off her book bag while others checked her pockets and snatched her watch from her arm._

_Summer could only watch as they ran-sacked her book bag and stole her possessions from her. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach, fear and impotence mixed together. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she predicted the inevitable. She knew that they'd probably kill her. She prayed that they wouldn't but what had praying gotten her so far?_

_Of course the street was empty, just my luck. Summer felt her blood turn to ice when one of the boys pulled out a switchblade. It gleamed in the moonlight. How can something so small be so deadly? Summer wondered sadly. Suddenly she felt so tired, she didn't have the strength to scream or call for help. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool blade touch the tip of her neck and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. Summer opened her eyes wondering what the delay was. Did they just want to torture her, savor her fear?_

_She looked around and saw the boys had all stopped in their tracks, fear painted on their features. Her heart jumped with hope, did the police come? She followed the boys' eyes and saw that they were staring at another boy who seemed to be the same age, 13 probably. He had light blonde hair, an almost elfish-looking face, and blue eyes so cold they made chills run down your spine. _

"_What do you think your doin'?" he asked in a cool voice._

"_D-Dally," the boys stammered._

"_What're you doin' out of the cooler?" one of them asked, looking like he was about to wet himself. _

"_You didn't answer my question, what do you think your doin'?" he asked a second time, the venom in his voice lethal, taking a step towards the group._

"_We were just, well she was alone and…" the boy who had stepped in front of her moments before trailed off. He dropped Summer's book bag and ran like the devil was at his heels. The others looked as their leader ran off and Dally pulled out a blade. They didn't hesitate in dropping her stuff and running to their leader, practically leaving a trail of dust behind them._

_The boy they called "Dally" turned to her. Oh god, Summer thought tensing up._

"_Are you crazy?" he asked her angrily. "What the hell do you think your doin' roamin' the streets at dark?"_

_Summer was dumbfounded. After a moment she answered back, "It's that, well I fell asleep on the bus on my home and, and they, they ganged up on me," she felt the tears welling in her eyes. _

_Dally's eyes softened for a nanosecond then returned back to their usual icy cold look. Not that Summer noticed._

_Dally shook his head. "Well that was real dumb of you wasn't it? What do you think would've happened if I hadn't shown up huh?"_

_Summer whimpered but then her brows furrowed together. "It's not my fault that those stupid, no-good boys tried to hurt me! What are __**you**__ doing roamin' the streets at this time of night?"_

_Dally growled, causing Summer to back up. "What I do isn't any of your business, besides I can take care of myself, unlike you." He spat. _

_Summer bent down and picked up her belongings, straightening out her appearance. She couldn't argue with what he said, from the looks of how those boys reacted he was tough._

"_Thanks, by the way." Summer said. "For helping me back there," _

_Dally shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. What's your name anyways?"_

"_Summer Adams."_

"_Well Summer Adams, you might wanna try usin' your head next time, fallin' asleep on the bus won't get you nothin' but trouble."_

_Summer nodded. "What's your name?"_

"_Dallas Winston. But everyone calls me Dally. Where ya' headed Summer?"_

"_Just a few more blocks up ahead."_

"_Well, it's your lucky day kid, I'm headed in the same direction, I'll walk ya'."_

_Summer grinned, her heartbeat going back to normal. The thought of walking with Dally immediately gave her a sense of security. "Gee, thanks Dally!"_

_Dally didn't know why he stopped and helped her. Shoot, if it was any other person he might've joined in on the mugging. But he looked at her grinning up at him and he couldn't help but smirk. She reminded him of an excited puppy. _

"_Y'know what kid? You're alright." Dally said messing up her hair. _

_And together they walked to Summer's house on that cold New York evening that neither would ever forget. Not realizing that in a few months time they'd be best friends._

*End Flashback*

She smiled sadly, willing back the tears as she thought of Dally. He had protected her, been like the big brother she never had. All those times that they shared, the memories, lay in her heart. When she heard from his friend Lenny that he had been shot her world crumbled down, she thought she'd never feel happiness again, if it hadn't been for Ellen deciding to move up here when Summer turned 13 she probably would have. Summer shook the memories from her head, she was with Sodapop now, and he deserved her full attention.

Sodapop nodded. He had a feeling she grew up somewhere else. He was about to mention his friend Dally who used to live in New York when Summer interrupted him, disturbing his thoughts.

"Have you ever wished on a star?" Summer asked him suddenly.

"No, now that I think of it I never have," Soda replied.

"Why not?" Summer practically yelped.

Sodapop chuckled. "Well I guess it's because I'd rather be out there making what I want to happen come true. Not just hopin' it will on its own."

"Well that's no fun!" Summer shouted. "You have to put your faith in the stars. There's something magical about them." She said the last part in a whisper, but Soda heard her.

Sodapop grinned; she was a child at heart. Just like him.

"Can you wish on one? For me?" Summer asked in a pleading voice with a facial expression to match her earnest tone.

"Well sure doll, when you ask like that…" Soda replied teasingly.

Summer grinned happily, her eyes twinkling in the starlight.

"Okay just pick a star, any star at all. Then close your eyes and wish on it." She said excitedly.

Sodapop nodded and looked up into the sky. He chose a star and closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life wished upon a star.

He opened his eyes after a moment and laughed out loud at how Summer was just gazing at him.

"So what did you wish for?" Summer asked.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow and smiled. 'Isn't there a rule or somethin' about never tellin' your wish?"

Summer furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, right."

Sodapop chuckled at her expression. It reminded him of when a kid was told that they couldn't have anymore ice-cream.

"I meant to tell you the other day, that your voice, it's just like my mom's. She used to sing to me and my brothers when we were little. You sound like her."

"Oh," Summer was taken aback. She was surprised that she sounded like someone so close to his heart, it was…nice.

Sodapop saw that they were almost at Summer's house. "I was kinda wonderin' if you don't mind, if you could, well, sing somethin' for me."

Summer looked up, shocked for the second time in under 5 minutes. "Of course I would. But what exactly would you want me to sing?" she noticed that Soda's cheeks were red and she had to bite back a smile.

"Anythin', I just really love your voice, "Sodapop said, looking into her eyes.

It was Summer's turn to blush. "Alright, I'm not sure if you know this song, but it's one of my favorites." Sodapop nodded, eyes dancing.

_I love this place, but it's haunted, without you_

_My tired heart is beating so, slow_

_Our hearts sing less, than we wanted, we wanted_

_Our hearts sing cause, we do not know, we do not know_

_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

Summer opened her eyes and realized that while she was singing she had absentmindedly grabbed Sodapop's hand.

He was smiling, partly because of her voice and partly because she decided to hold his hand.

Summer began to pull away "I'm sorry," she started

But Sodapop only laughed, "It's fine. I like it, you sounded beautiful by the way." he replied flashing a grin in her direction.

Summer smiled, reassured. Heart thudding, she intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him, her brown eyes searching his face.

Soda merely smiled and continued to walk with her hand in hand. It was then that he realized that this relationship would be different from all the others he had. He would definitely have to take it slow, for Summer's sake. Not that he was disrespectful to most of his girlfriends but they just weren't as shy as Summer.

Not that he minded. It was actually pretty cute. But he had to make sure not to rush things, didn't want her runnin' off or anything.

As the two reached Summer's house, she grew more and more nervous. She was contemplating whether or not she should kiss him, thank him, shake his hand?

_No. Definitely not shake his hand._

Soda could feel how nervous Summer was. He glanced at her and smiled to himself. Her eyes were darting left and right and she seemed to be concentrating very hard.

_What's she so nervous about? _Soda wondered.

As they stepped onto the porch, Summer let go of Soda's hand and turned to face him. "Thank you, for everything. I had such a great time tonight."

Sodapop smiled at her and nodded. "No problem doll, so did I. Thanks for the song, and the wish." He winked.

Summer smiled shyly "Oh, it was nothin'."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sodapop asked.

Summer nodded and gave a small smile. Her heart hammered as Sodapop touched her cheek softly and smiled before turning and making his way down the street.

_No! I can't just let him walk away!_

Before Summer realized what she was doing she was running down the street.

"Sodapop! Wait, wait!"

Soda turned around "What's wrong Summer?"

"I- I forgot something."

Sodapop looked confused. "What do ya mean you-"

Summer interrupted him midsentence, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sodapop was so surprised he stood there in shock for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back in such a way that she felt her knees turn to jelly.

Sodapop pulled her closer to him running one hand along her back and keeping the other firmly at her waist.

Summer began to run her fingers through his hair as their kiss deepened.

And there they stood, in the middle of the empty street, the moonlight shining down upon them. Only aware of one another as everything else ceased to exist.

Ellen smiled from the window. "That's my girl." She said proudly before turning around and heading upstairs.

**I hope you guys liked it, what do you think about the twist with Dally? Let me know! Please review! Thanks to TheGreasergirl for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summer and Sodapop had been dating for a little over a month now. It felt like a dream to Summer. Her life felt perfect, too perfect. She tried to remember a saying that she'd heard in school a few months before, it completely described what she was feeling right now. She knew it wasn't good to dwell on the negative, but there was a bad feeling growing in her heart, a feeling she couldn't shake. She was waiting for something, anything to go wrong. She didn't have to wait long though, trouble was brewing whether she realized or not.

Summer was sitting at home watching _Tom and Jerry. _She laughed out loud as Tom was hit with an iron right in the kisser.

"What a dumb old cat!" Summer said to herself.

"So this is how you're gonna spending your Saturday night sweetheart? Watching _Tom and Jerry_?"

Summer jumped, and turned around to see her mother smirking in the doorway.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do mom. Amanda, Molly, and Sarah are all busy and I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight."

"Why don't you go over to Soda's?"

Summer stumbled over her words, the question taking her by surprise. "Well because, I can't, just, I can't waltz over there like I own the place! I've never been to his house anyways."

Ellen shrugged. "So? There's a first time for everything right? Just stop by and see if he's there. I'd rather you over there than here by yourself. Eric and I are going to dinner tonight," she said winking.

"I don't know…" Summer said. The thought of being in his house made her very nervous for some reason.

"If I had a boyfriend as gorgeous as yours I'd spend all the time I could with him!" Ellen exclaimed.

"I think you have a pretty gorgeous husband!" Eric called from the upstairs bathroom where he was getting ready for his night out with Ellen.

Ellen smiled. "Of course I do honey!" she called up to her husband.

Summer giggled as her stepfather came downstairs, looking sharp.

"Shall we?" he asked Ellen taking her hand.

"We shall." Ellen laughed.

"We'll be back in a few hours, go to Sodapop's sweetheart. You'll have fun." Ellen smiled.

Summer sighed, "Alright, alright."

Eric kissed the top of her head. "Have fun honey. See you later."

Summer smiled at her parents, "You too. Remember mom, you gave up eating chocolate cake!" Summer called.

"Can't make any promises!" Ellen called back before she shut the door.

Summer heard the sound of an engine roaring to life and then fading in the distance.

"Well I guess I better get ready," Summer said aloud while getting off the couch.

Then the saying she had been racking her brain for the whole day suddenly came to her.

_The calm before the storm._

An hour and a half later Summer stood in front of Sodapop's house.

_I can do this _she thought to herself, trying to give herself some motivation to walk up the steps and knock on the door.

Shakily she walked up the front steps. She stood in front of the door for five minutes just staring at it. She heard lots of yelling and laughter from inside. Sounded like a party in there.

_Oh my God, I can't do this. _Summer realized. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well howdy there darlin', you plannin' on starin' at the door all night or do ya' suppose you might wanna walk in?"

Summer looked up at the boy. He had brown hair, greased back. Playful gray eyes and a teasing smirk on his face.

"Oh, I um, I was just, I came to see Sodapop and well…" Summer trailed off.

"Oh! So you're the one that got Soda head over heels huh?" he asked nudging her in the ribs.

Summer smiled, he was funny. Definitely looked like a joker. "Well, I wouldn't say that," she laughed. "What's your name?"

"Two-bit. Two-bit Matthews. Pleased to meet ya' miss…what's your name?"

"Summer."

"Well I'm pleased to meet ya' Summer. What do you say we go inside, I'm sure Sodapop will be mighty happy to see you little lady!" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Summer laughed, "I hope so," and walked inside the house with Two-bit.

5 pairs of eyes turned to them as they walked inside the house.

"Look who I found on the front porch!" Two-bit grinned, hugging Summer.

Summer couldn't help laughing out loud at Two-bit; he was odd, but easily likeable.

"Hi everyone." Summer smiled shyly.

"Hiya Summer!" Ponyboy called from the couch.

Johnny waved from his position next to Ponyboy.

Steve raised an eyebrow, never having met Summer before.

Darry just nodded at Summer, realizing this was the girl Soda was crazy about.

When Sodapop looked up and saw Summer he grinned and ran up to her, hugging her tightly and swinging her around.

"Summer!" he yelled happily.

"I'm happy to see you too Sodapop!" Summer said, getting dizzy from all the spinning.

"I think you should put 'er down before she up chucks little buddy," Darry laughed from the kitchen.

"Oh, right." Sodapop laughed putting her down.

Summer held her head for a second, allowing the room to stop spinning. She shot Darry a _thank you_ smile and he smiled back at her.

"What're you doin' here doll?" Soda asked excitedly.

"I just figured I'd stop by and see you, meet the rest of your gang." She said smiling.

Sodapop grinned and they shared a small kiss.

"Alrighty," Sodapop began "Well you already met Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny,"

Summer nodded, smiling at the boys Soda just mentioned.

"This is my brother Darry, and my best buddy Steve." Sodapop said, pointing to the two guys standing in front of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Summer said.

"Nice to meet you too Ma'm," Darry replied, "Soda's told us a lot about you."

Summer blushed turning to Soda, "Has he now?"

Soda grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah."

Summer turned back to where Darry and Steve were "Nice to meet you," she was about to put her hand out but stopped when she saw the expression on Steve's face. She could tell he was scrutinizing her and the way he looked at her made her feel self conscious. She managed a small smile and he merely snorted and nodded. _She looks like a square if I ever saw one,_ Steve thought to himself.

"Well ol' Steve you sure are the gentleman," Two-bit yelled, cracking up.

Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy laughed, Johnny managed a small smile, and Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Shut yer' trap Two-bit."

"Oh yeah tough guy, who's gonna make me?"

"I am you big ol' sack o' stupid!"

This resulted in a wrestling match between Two-bit and Steve. They rolled around on the floor laughing and trying to get the other to yell "Uncle!"

Summer backed up, worried for a slight second until she noticed the grins on everyone's faces. "Does this usually happen?" She whispered to Sodapop.

"Pretty much," Sodapop smiled.

Summer shook her head with a small smile. She never did understand the antics of teen boys.

Things died down after Two-bit and Steve decided to settle down. Neither one ever did call "Uncle!" but stopped play fighting when Darry said "Take it outside or you'll both be shouting uncle in a few seconds."

That got them to stop real fast and made Summer laugh. Seems like everyone was scared of Darry.

After awhile everyone returned back to what they were doing before Summer arrived except Soda. Summer was sitting on the couch curled up next to him as he played with her hair.

Two-bit kept making comments about Summer and Soda but they just laughed and rolled their eyes.

"So this is everyone huh?" Summer asked Sodapop.

"Almost," Sodapop replied. "Dally should be comin' around soon."

Summer's heart stopped when she heard his name. _Dally_? Could it be…?

She shook the thought from her head, that was ridiculous. Dallas was dead, this was merely a coincidence.

"Wait till' you meet him!" Two-bit laughed "He's a real character ol' Dally!"

"Oh, Two-bit," Johnny said "Dally ain't that bad."

"Yeah," Ponyboy agreed. He'd come to like Dallas after what they went through with the murder and all.

Two-bit grinned, "Oh, I know, I'm just jokin' kid."

All heads turned as the door swung open. In walked the man of the hour, Dallas Winston.

"Well speak of the devil," Two-bit grinned.

Ponyboy and Johnny laughed along with Steve and Sodapop.

"What're you greasers laughin' at?" Dally asked but stopped cold in his tracks when his eyes landed on Summer.

Summer felt her heart stop and her blood turn to ice. Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face. Dally? How in the world could he be here? He was supposed to be dead! Years ago! How? Her head was spinning and she thought she would puke at any moment. She looked up again; maybe the person just looked like Dally. After a moment she decided that that was impossible. The same name and the same features? Besides, seeing his facial expression right then revealed that he indeed recognized her.

"And this is Da-" Sodapop looked at Summer and stopped midsentence. She looked horrified. And for some reason, so did Dally.

"What's wrong doll?" Sodapop asked in a soft voice. She was trembling.

Slowly she got up, unable to hold back the tears flowing freely down her face.

"What's wrong with ya Dal? Ya look like you've seen a ghost!" Two-bit laughed, but stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of Summer, pale, trembling, and crying.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, as confused as everyone else in the room.

Nobody made a sound, the silence that followed was deafening.

"Dally?" Summer asked in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"Summer, I-" Dally couldn't find the words to speak. His usual cool, careless demeanor was shattered.

Summer began to sob uncontrollably and before Sodapop could get up and comfort her she ran into Dally's arms.

She cried into his chest, and he stroked her hair. "It's good to see ya' again kid," he said softly.

"Dally! I thought you were gone! I thought you were gone forever!" Summer was crying so much she couldn't breathe. The boy who she loved with all her heart, wasn't dead. He wasn't dead! She was still in shock, hence the sobbing.

Everyone in the room sat, with their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

"I'm here now, alright?" Dally said, regaining his standard manner of coolness. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him and saw her chin trembling.

He pulled her in for another hug and waited for her to stop crying. His shirt was drenched but he honestly didn't care if that was the last shirt he had. When she finally ceased the waterworks he pulled her away from him and studied her face.

"You grew up sunshine," Dally said a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

Summer almost burst into another fit of tears when he called her by the nickname he made up for her years ago.

Dally must of sensed this because he pulled her in for another hug.

"You did too Dally, you did too." Summer said, voice trembling, holding on to Dally like he'd disappear any moment. Which is exactly what she thought would happen.

"I missed you Dally, I missed you so much. Please, you can't leave me like that again. Please…" she whispered. She thought of how pathetic she sounded. But she couldn't help it. Dallas was her world, her rock. She never got over his death, only became very skilled at hiding her pain. She thought about those horrible nights she spent screaming and crying in Ellen's arms when the news of his death was given to her.

"I'm not goin' anywhere kid," Dally whispered to her. He continued to hold her trembling figure, afraid that if he let go, she'd fall apart. Dally knew Summer like the back of his hand, he remembered the last time he'd seen her _this_ hysterical, it was years ago…

*Flashback*

_14 year old Dally wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. He could feel the bruises forming on his face and multiple parts of his body. Dylan Thomas sure was a tough guy, definitely knew how to get in a good hit, Dally thought with a bitter smile. But not so tough that I can't take 'em on, Dally reminded himself._

_He had no idea where he was going; he wandered around aimlessly, trying to take in his surroundings. He looked up at the street sign and realized he was pretty close to Summer's house. He knew Ellen would let him crash there so he headed in that direction when he saw the bus pull up in front of him. _

_A few men and women got out, glancing at his battered appearance, but not offering any help. Not like Dallas would take their help anyways, probably end up knocking some of their teeth out._

_He couldn't help but half-smile as he saw Summer hop off the bus with her pink book bag and her hair in a long braid reaching past her shoulders. She looked so…innocent. She began to skip down the sidewalk but stopped cold when she caught a glimpse of Dally. She'd seen him pretty beat up before, but he was bleeding an awful lot and he had more bruises than before. _

_Her lower lip trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran up to Dallas and squeezed the daylights out of him. _

_Dallas smirked "Easy sunshine, you tryin' to suffocate me or what?"_

"_You're hurt Dally!" Summer cried, yelling the obvious. "Are you gonna die!" She began to sob into his shirt._

_Dallas was bewildered. "I'm fine kid. C'mon you know I can take a few hits!"_

"_But, but what if they hurt you real bad and I never see you again Dally? I don't want you to leave me! Not like daddy!" she wept._

_And that's when it hit Dally that Summer really cared for him. He looked down at the 11 year old girl bawling into his shirt because of his battered appearance. He'd never admit it, but seeing her cry like that hurt him._

"_Whoa, whoa." He said, in a soft tone that was reserved for Summer only."I'm not goin' anywhere okay? I'm not gonna leave ya' kid."_

_Summer looked up at him as he gave her his famous smirk._

"_Now quit cryin' sunshine, I'm fine. Jeez, do I look that bad?" he asked laughing. _

_Summer half-smiled through her tears and wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Where are you goin' Dally?"_

"_Gonna crash at your place," he grinned._

_Summer jumped up and down. "Yay, sleepover!"_

_Dallas eyed her. "Don't get too excited, I'm not gonna paint your nails or nothin' kid."_

_Summer giggled. "I know! I'm just happy you're comin' over Dally!" _

_Dally shook his head, the way she could go from hysterical to chipper the next minute was a mystery to him. She could definitely bounce back from a situation that was for sure. _

_Summer looped her arm in his and lead him up the block to her house, chattering the whole way home about the difficulties of being in the 5__th__ grade._

_*_End Flashback*

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Two-bit asked, voicing the question everyone in the room was thinking.

Summer didn't let go of Dally, she couldn't. She couldn't lose him again.

"Me and Sunshine here have quite a history," Dally started. "We go way back, we met in New York when we were kids."

That cleared things up. But it still didn't explain why Summer was crying so much.

"Summer honey, why are you cryin' so much then?" Sodapop asked curiously.

Finally Summer let go of Dally and turned to her boyfriend.

"I-I thought Dally was dead," she said, her voice shaking and fresh tears streaking across her face. "One of his friends told me he was shot and I couldn't take it." she said softly, covering her face in her hands as she sobbed again, reliving the horrifying memory.

Sodapop nodded, not sure if he should try and comfort her.

Dally held her tightly and she pulled away after a few minutes.

"How come he told me that Dally?" Summer asked, sniffling.

This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Dally's face hardened "Because, I told him to."

"What?" Summer breathed, bewildered.

"I said because-"

"I heard what you said," she replied softly. "But why? Why did you tell him to do that?"

"I was trying to protect you," Dally started, but Summer cut him off.

She pulled away from him, anger blazing in her eyes. "From what Dally? From what!"

Dally shook his head. "I didn't want you getting into any trouble because of me, the Thomas gang was searchin' for me and I knew they'd come lookin' for you if I stood around, so I had to leave. I knew some folks here in Tulsa and decided to settle in here after a few months. I couldn't explain to you at the time, you wouldn't have understood."

"So you couldn't call? You didn't have the decency to send a letter? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep because I thought you were gone from me?" Summer began to sob.

"It was better if you thought I was gone," Dally explained, getting aggravated. "So that you wouldn't come looking for me, it was better that way…"

"Better? Do you know what it's like? The feeling of losing one of the people you love the most in the world?" she screamed at him.

No one dared to make a sound. Sodapop had never seen Summer so furious. She looked like she was going to kill someone.

Dallas growled. "I did this for you Summer! Get it through your thick skull! You think I wanted to see you hurt because of me, huh?"

"So you'd rather break my heart?" Summer asked.

"I never wanted to see you in pain sunshine," Dally began. Ponyboy remembered that tone. He only heard it once, when Dally was chastising Johnny for wanting to turn himself in back at Windrixville. His tone made Ponyboy's heart ache, he was pleading with Summer…

Dally tried moving towards her but Summer took a step back, shaking her head angrily.

"Don't," she said in a warning tone. "Just don't Dallas,"

Dally roughly ran a hand through his blonde hair, eyes closed and his jaw clenched so tight he could've broken a tooth.

Summer turned to Sodapop in tears, "Can you please take me home Soda?" Sodapop nodded, his head still spinning from the events that just took place.

"Of course doll," he said in a soft tone.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him out the door. Not even turning around when Dally called her name.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Give me some criticism! Hopefully, the characters seemed like their natural selves. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot and it's the reason why this story is staying up. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sodapop glanced nervously at Summer as they made their way to Peach Street. He desperately wanted to comfort her in some way, but he had no idea how to. He kept replaying the events of that evening in his mind, all this drama made his head ache.

Finally he said, "Is there anythin' you want to talk about hun?"

Summer shook her head and gave him a half smile. She didn't want Sodapop worrying about her, he didn't need the stress. He had enough going on right now, another burden wouldn't help anyone.

When they reached Summer's house it was still dark inside, Ellen and Eric were still out.

Summer turned to Sodapop. "I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I didn't mean for it to get-"

Sodapop cut her off, "You've got nothin' to apologize for doll. None of this is your fault alright? So don't go blamin' yourself."

Summer looked down, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. _It is my fault and all I've done is cry like a 2 year old._

"Look at me," Soda said seriously, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. His tone surprised her; she wasn't used to the stern Sodapop, only the free, reckless one.

He searched Summer's eyes for a moment. "This isn't your fault." He repeated quietly.

Summer nodded, she wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone. "I know," she said submissively.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and pulled her in for a long hug.

"It'll get better Summer, trust me." He whispered to her.

Despite her growing sadness Summer closed her eyes and smiled as she held on to Sodapop. If she was able to freeze this moment and stay in it forever she would. Summer felt her heart swell as she realized at that moment that she was in love with Sodapop Curtis.

Just like that, she knew. She hugged him tighter, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Thank you Soda, for everything. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Summer whispered the last part, but Sodapop heard her loud and clear.

He pulled away from her, a love-struck smile on his face. He brushed a strand of wavy hair from her face, wiped the tears traveling down her cheeks and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Ditto." He said, holding her face in his hands.

Summer looked into his brown eyes that mirrored her own and knew that she genuinely loved him. Besides her father and step-father he was the one of the only boys she'd ever truly loved.

The only other was _Dallas_. Just thinking his name brought her out of her daze.

"You gonna be fine here all by yourself?" Sodapop asked.

Summer nodded, "My mom and dad will be back soon, hurry on home Soda it's pretty dark out here."

Sodapop rolled his eyes playfully. "You're such a worrywart."

Summer gave him a half-smile and shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow doll, make sure you get some sleep."

"You too," Summer replied, giving him a quick kiss. She watched as he made his way down the street until she couldn't see him anymore. She sat down on the porch, not wanting to go inside yet. Besides, it was a beautiful night. Not too hot or too cold, a light breeze swaying the trees.

She looked up into the night sky and stared at the thousands and thousands of stars that dotted the night sky.

_Why didn't he just tell me?_ She asked the stars, scattered across the heavens. _I would've understood. Doesn't he realize how much I care for him? I wonder if he knows how painful it was, having to be told that my best friend was shot dead. I love him, despite how he's hurt me. I always will, no matter what, he's my best friend. _She sighed, wishing the stars could talk back to her. But she took great solace in their radiance, so what if they were quiet? At least they listened to her. _My silent companions_ she smiled to herself.

She took one last breath of the night air before stepping inside her house.

Summer awoke with a start, instantly alert. She had no idea why she woke so abruptly but she figured it was for a reason. She looked around her room, eyes adjusting to the dark. Then she heard the loud pitter-patter of rain and a roar of thunder.

_Oh, _she realized, relief flooding over her.

She looked at the time on the clock, 7:15 AM, still pretty early.

She pulled back her curtains and gazed outside, it was raining cats and dogs, which caused her to smile. It reminded her of when she was little and she used to dance in the rain. She remembered how people shook their heads as they scurried past her with umbrellas, but she payed them no mind. The rain felt cool on her skin and the thunder and lightning sent excitement coursing through her veins.

All of a sudden she had the urge to let the rain drench her completely. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and her black rain boots. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair into a quick ponytail. She smiled at her reflection, if she lost the rain boots she could pass as a greaser.

Summer wasn't a soc or a greaser; she was categorized as middle class. Her neighborhood definitely wasn't excellent, but it wasn't horrible.

She opened the door to her parent's room quietly and smiled when she saw they were sound asleep. _I must've been awfully tired if I didn't hear them walk in yesterday _she thought to herself.

She closed the door softly and made her way downstairs. A boom of thunder made her heart race and she opened her front door anxiously.

To say it was raining heavily was the understatement of the year. She could barely make out the houses across the street.

_Better for me_ she smiled.

She stepped out into the torrential downpour and tilted her head back. She let the rain engulf her and pelt her relentlessly. She threw her arms up into the heavens as lightning streaked brilliantly across the sky. She laughed and twirled, completely waterlogged in seconds. She ignored the stares of people passing by in their cars.

Summer released her hair from its ponytail letting it hang down, absolutely soaked.

She grinned up at the gray sky and closed her eyes.

She stood like that for a moment, eyes closed and arms outstretched as if she was preparing to talk flight at any moment.

Suddenly, she began to cry. Summer didn't even realize she was crying until she began to sob. Honestly, she had no idea why she was crying, but the significant part is that _she didn't care_. She hadn't felt this free in what seemed like years. So she continued to sob, rain and tears swirling around her face, the sound of her sobs silenced by the rain and bellowing of the thunder.

There she stood, in the middle of a deserted street, sobbing and twirling amidst a downpour.

To passerby she looked like a certifiable lunatic, but people were the last thing on Summer's mind as she grasped why she was crying.

She cried for her deceased father for leaving this world too early, Ellen for losing her first love to lung cancer, Dally for never knowing how it felt to be loved, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Darry for losing their parents and being forced to grow up too fast, for herself and her pain. She cried for… the world.

The scariest part was that _she couldn't stop._ The uncontrollable sobs racked her body and she fell to her knees. She buried her head in her hands, hyperventilating. She was happy for the deafening growls of thunder and the rain; it concealed the noises coming from her. She was sure that someone would have definitely heard her had it not been for mother nature.

Summer was shaking from the wind and the irrepressible weeping. She felt like she had the burden of the world on her shoulders. She screamed into the sky above her and like a response from the Lord himself, an earsplitting boom of thunder rocked the heavens.

Summer sat down on the curb, still crying. The throbbing in her heart seemed endless, she wanted it to stop. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore, it hurt. She felt like her heart would stop because of all the pain. She whimpered, whispering "Please, please, please" over and over again. More than anything in the world she wanted her father, to come and hold her like he did when she was little and sing to her.

She ached something fierce. Without knowing where she was going she began walking. The streets were still empty; it was only about 7:45. Either people were getting ready for church or still sleeping. The rain continued to pound down, huge puddles beginning to form. Summer continued to walk. Black shirt and jeans clinging to her tightly, boots filled with rainwater, light-brown hair looking black and dripping with water, and eyes red from her hysterics.

Summer wondered if she'd gone mad. She looked up, realizing she was in front of Sodapop's house. For some reason this made her cry harder. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She remembered the loud thunder and thought that her knocks would fall on deaf ears.

But Ponyboy was already awake, sitting on the couch and reading a book. He had no idea why he was up so early. Darry's boss gave him the day off and Sodapop's shift didn't start until 9:30 since it was Sunday. He was in the middle of _To kill a mockingbird_ when he could've sworn he heard a knock on the door. He dismissed it as his ears playing tricks on him when he heard it again. It couldn't have been one of the gang; they would've just walked in. This time he got up and opened the door.

He was bewildered when he saw a soaking wet, hysterical Summer in front of him.

His first thought was that she was hurt. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Ponyboy asked hurriedly, his eyes wide.

Summer shook her head as she stepped inside. "It hurts Ponyboy, it hurts real bad."

"What hurts?" Ponyboy asked ready to run upstairs and wake Darry and Sodapop but stopped when she whimpered.

"My heart. It hurts so much." She responded, beginning to sob again.

Ponyboy stood there like an idiot for a moment, and then said "Don't move, I'll be right back."

Summer nodded, still crying heavily.

Ponyboy ran upstairs to his room and without waking up Sodapop, quickly grabbed a pillow and some towels. He ran back downstairs, Summer hadn't moved from her spot. He laid a towel on the couch and made her sit down. He handed her some more towels and helped her try to dry herself as best as possible. Her hair and clothes were still damp but she wasn't dripping all over the place like a few minutes ago.

Summer had her head in his lap, still crying. Ponyboy didn't know what to do so he patted her head softly.

When Summer finally stopped crying she sat up and hugged Ponyboy. Ponyboy was taken by surprise but hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered. Ponyboy smiled. "You okay Summer?"

She sighed, running a hand through her still damp hair. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Ponyboy nodded as if this made all the sense in the world.

"I woke up earlier than usual," Summer began. "I saw that it was raining and I just had to get outside, I had the urge to dance in the rain like I used to when I was little," she said, the ghost of a smile on her face. Ponyboy smiled, picturing a little version of Summer giggling and playing in the rain. "Suddenly, I started crying. Sobbing is more like it, and I couldn't stop. I just kept on crying and crying. And I wanted my dad," she said as tears fell down her cheeks once more. "I wanted him so bad, and I knew he couldn't help me, he died when I was 9. Then I just started walking and before I knew it I was here." She said, finishing.

Ponyboy gazed at her. "Don't worry Summer. I miss my folks too. It hurts real bad sometimes, but you'll get through it, and you're not gonna go through it alone. You always got us to talk to," he said giving her a smile.

Summer managed to smile back and hugged Ponyboy again. "You're a really great kid Ponyboy and you're awfully brave, I hope you know that"

Ponyboy blushed. "Naw, I just deal with it well enough. I'm no braver than a goose." He laughed.

Summer shook her head. "You may not see it now, but you are. Dealing with a loss like that, learning to take responsibility, you're definitely no coward. The way you stick up for your friends and family that's brave," she smiled. "You've got heart Pony, and that's a lot more than some folks have. Hold on to that, it makes you different."

Ponyboy grinned at Summer, "Glory, thanks Summer."

She nodded with a small smile. "You think it's okay if I stay here 'till the rain slows down?" Summer asked.

Ponyboy nodded, "Sure you can. Make yourself at home."

Ponyboy went to the kitchen to get Summer some water but by the time he came back to the living room she was fast asleep on the couch.

He smiled, getting a blanket and putting it over her damp body. She could pass for 14 the way she looked right now. That's when Ponyboy realized he'd never seen her wearing jeans or a t-shirt. He shrugged, it didn't make much of a difference, she just looked less fancy than usual.

He decided he should call her folks, surely they didn't know that Summer was here. He was relieved to find that her mother was very understanding and even funny, he left out the part about Summer being hysterical, just said she came by to help him with a project for school.

He sighed after hanging up the phone and glanced at the time, 8:25. He decided to start making breakfast. Sodapop would be up in a few minutes. He glanced over at Summer; boy will Soda be surprised when he finds her sleeping on the couch! Ponyboy shook his head, he hated seeing girls cry, and seeing Summer so broken up made him feel like he got punched in the gut. He headed back into the kitchen and pulled out the eggs, setting up breakfast.

Ponyboy heard the shower go on and knew Sodapop was up.

Soda was whistling a tune, towel wrapped around his waist as he came into the living room. He didn't even notice Summer on the couch, just thought it was a bundle of blankets.

"Hey Pony, you seen my DX shirt?"

"Yeah, it's in our room in your drawer I think. Ya know Soda, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to yer' neck."

Sodapop rolled his eyes and went upstairs, coming back moments later fully clothed, hair still wet from the shower.

He walked past the couch and did a double take, his eyes wide. He looked at Ponyboy, who was busy washing a dish.

"Pony!" he said in a loud whisper.

Ponyboy turned around. "What?"

Sodapop pointed to Summer. "What's she doing here? Is she hurt?"

Ponyboy frowned, not sure how to put it. "Well, not physically."

Sodapop raised an eyebrow.

Ponyboy sighed, "She came in here hysterical about an hour ago, looked like she'd been standin' in the rain for hours. She was real sad Soda," Ponyboy said grimacing, remembering how wrecked she looked.

Soda frowned and walked over to Summer, stroking her hair. Her nose twitched but she remained sleeping, chest rising and falling and her breath even. It was then that he noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked to the side of the couch and saw black rain boots, guessing that they must be Summer's. He smiled; she could pass for one of them, a greaser. It was the first time he'd seen her without a skirt or a dress on. He wished she'd dress like this all the time, she looked more comfortable.

Suddenly Summer mumbled "Yes, I like chicken."

Soda grinned and cocked his head to the side. _What on earth is she dreaming about?_

He glanced at his watch, 8:55. _Hmmm Steve should be here pretty soon._

Soda wondered if he should carry Summer up to his room, he didn't want her to wake up when Steve came. He'd probably roll in with Two-bit and make quite a ruckus.

_But then again, she might wake up anyways if I move her, might as well leave her sleeping for now._

Soda sighed looking down at his girlfriend. He knew there was no way he could wake her up even if he wanted to. She looked so serene, looked like she had no worries in the world, but Sodapop knew otherwise. He knew that she had to talk to Dally and sort out the whole mess that happened yesterday. But for now, he wanted her to get as much rest as possible. He brushed her cheek softly with his fingers and kissed her forehead. She smiled briefly and continued to sleep.

_Glory, I think I'm in love with 'er. _Sodapop thought. He thought about Sandy for a moment and he felt his heart throb. He wondered how she was doing, was she still in Florida? How was the baby? This made his heart ache even more. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked at the front door as Two-bit and Steve waltzed in, damp from the rain.

"Howdy everyone!" Two-bit yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Ponyboy and Sodapop responded.

Two-bit gave them a quizzical look, spotting Summer on the couch a moment later.

"So you two got down n' dirty on the couch huh?" Two-bit laughed.

Sodapop rolled his eyes but laughed. "No you idiot, she came over early, she was cryin' a lot, I wasn't up but Ponyboy was, I guess they were talkin' and she fell asleep on the couch."

Ponyboy nodded.

Sodapop sighed. "How's Dal? When I came back yesterday he wasn't here."

Steve shook his head. "Wherever he is he's not doin' good. Boy, was he a wreck yesterday. Tore outta the house a few minutes after ya'll left."

Two-bit shrugged. "They're gonna have to talk this out sooner or later. From what I saw yesterday they're real close. They'll work it out; if they don't it'll just be awkward as hell for you Soda." He grinned.

"Thanks a lot buddy," Soda replied.

Two-bit shrugged and grabbed a slice of cake before sitting down and watching Mickey mouse, keeping the volume low so that Summer wouldn't wake up. Last thing he wanted to deal with was a cranky female.

Soda quickly shoveled his breakfast into his mouth while Steve greedily ate a huge piece of cake.

"Hey Pony when Summer wakes up tell 'er to come to the DX." Soda said to his brother before walking out the door with Steve who was rolling his eyes. An engine roared to life and ripped away at a speed that couldn't possibly be legal.

Ponyboy looked over at Two-bit, his eyes glued to the television.

"You're gonna need glasses if you keep sittin' so close to the TV," Ponyboy grinned, trying to picture Two-bit with a pair of glasses.

Two-bit snorted, "Over my dead body" but backed up nonetheless.

Ponyboy noticed that Darry was still asleep. He smiled to himself, well he deserves it, always workin' so hard, shoot I bet the last time he got to sleep in was years ago.

An hour passed by and Summer was still asleep, Two-bit had left to go see what was goin' on with Johnny, and no one had any idea where Dal was, most likely at Buck's snoozin' till noon, as usual.

Suddenly Summer shot up from the couch and screamed. Ponyboy was reading and fell off the chair in the kitchen.

"Jesus, Summer! You nearly scared me to death!" Ponyboy yelled.

Summer was panting, sweat dripping from her forehead. After her breathing returned to normal she apologized to Ponyboy for scaring him. "Oh, I'm sorry Pony, I just had a bad dream, that's all," she laughed as Ponyboy tried to alter his scared expression.

"Jeez," Ponyboy breathed out, laughing.

Summer rubbed her eyes, getting off the couch while she stretched and yawned.

"How long have I been asleep Pony?"

"About 3 hours, it's 11:30."

"Oh my goodness! My parents must be worried sick, I have-"

"I already called your mom; I told her you came to help me with a project."

Summer let out a breath of relief and grinned at him. "Thanks! You're a lifesaver."

Ponyboy smiled. "Oh, and Soda wants you to meet him at the DX, He'll be on his lunch break soon so we should hurry on over there."

Summer nodded. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom? I really need to brush my hair," she laughed.

Ponyboy nodded, "Course. It's upstairs. The doors open."

Summer nodded and went upstairs. She came back a few minutes later, her wavy, light-brown hair loose and shiny, and her clothes finally dry.

She pulled on her rain boots, and looked outside. It wasn't raining as much as before but it was still raining enough.

"Should I go home and change?" Summer asked Ponyboy.

"I don't see why you'd need to, you look fine to me."

Summer nodded, "Well, alright then, do you have an umbrella I could borrow?"

"You don't want me to walk with you?" Ponyboy asked.

Summer smiled, "Oh, I know how to get there, its fine."

"You sure?" Ponyboy asked skeptically. If anything happened to her out there, Soda would never let him hear the end of it. Plus, Ponyboy didn't want her to get hurt.

Summer laughed. "Honestly, I'll get there fine. Don't worry."

Ponyboy sighed, "Well alright then," handing her the umbrella.

"But if you see anything you come straight back here alright?"

"Yes sir!" Summer said, saluting him.

Ponyboy smiled, watching her as she made her way in the direction of the DX. She was a real nice girl, hopefully her and Soda stood together for a while.

He turned back inside, picking up his book from where it lie on the floor.

Summer saw that the streets were still pretty empty. She shrugged, probably because the mass at church wasn't over until 1:00.

She halted as a blue mustang stopped parallel to her. She cocked her head to the side.

Out stepped a group of guys Summer knew from school. She smiled and waved at them. They gave each other confused looks and then as they came closer they realized it was Summer. Then they returned her wave and gave her weak smiles.

"Hey Summer." One of the boys, Blake, said smiling and eyeing her.

"Hey there darlin'. How come you're dressed like that?" one named James asked her, puzzled.

"Oh, it's a long story," she said smiling. "What're you guys up to?"

They all paused. They couldn't tell her that they thought she was a greaser girl and were about to jump her.

"Oh, um, we were just out getting a bite to eat…" Adam, her lab partner in science, replied.

"Well ya'll better hurry on out of this rain," Summer laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Gotta head down to the DX, get home safe!" she called behind her as she continued on her walk.

"Alright, see ya!" the boys called after her.

Blake shook his head. "Thank god we didn't say nothin' to her, imagine if we started yelling things at 'er?"

Adam and James let out a breath of relief.

"Why do ya think she was headed for the DX?" James asked.

"Probably to see her greasy little boyfriend Curtis," Adam spat. He had liked Summer as he had gotten to know her and planned on asking her out until Sodapop beat him to it.

"Is someone jealous?" Blake asked, teasingly.

"Of that grease? Hell no!" Adam laughed as they made their way back into the mustang and drove off. But he felt a pang of jealousy as he pictured Summer with that scum who could offer her nothing, while he could give her everything.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome. By the way, when I wrote the scene about Summer crying in the rain for some reason I had "Unwell" by Matchbox20 on repeat lol. Kind of fits a little right? I hope you liked this chapter, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the song ****Stand by me ****all rights go to Ben E. King**

Summer hummed a tune to herself as the DX came into view;

_When the night has come and the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see…_

She just noticed it had stopped raining. She smiled, her heart fluttering as she thought about Sodapop.

All of a sudden a wave of sadness swept over her as she remembered the fight she had with Dally. She sighed, she knew she'd have to talk to him soon, she could never stay mad at him, no matter what he did and he had the advantage because he was aware of that. She smirked to herself, _As soon as I finish visiting Sodapop I know I'll inevitably run off to find Dally._

Summer saw Steve outside working on a car and waved to him, he nodded and returned back to work.

Summer held back a laugh, Steve was such a grouch. It was kind of amusing in a way.

She made her way inside and saw there was no one at the register so she rang the bell.

"Just a minute!" she heard Sodapop yell.

_Hmmm, let me see if I can scare him _Summer thought, grinning.

She crouched down behind the counter when she heard Sodapop coming.

Sodapop emerged from the back of the store and looked up. He scratched his head in confusion; he could've sworn he heard the bell ring.

"Hello?" he called "Anyone ring the bell?"

Summer giggled and quickly covered her mouth, but she was too late, Sodapop had heard her already. He raised an eyebrow and began walking towards the register when Summer popped up behind it.

"Boo!"

Sodapop didn't even blink, but he grinned when he saw Summer frown.

"What's wrong doll? I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"How come you didn't get scared?" Summer asked, slightly annoyed at his calm demeanor.

"Oh, cause you're not scary." He smiled, as if this was the most logical answer in the world.

Summer smiled and shook her head. She walked around the counter and pulled Sodapop into a tight hug before giving him a quite extensive kiss.

"So," she began excitedly "Where are the hordes of admirers? I think it's only fair I have a peek at the competition."

Soda rolled his eyes but laughed. "You're funny ya' know that? You don't have competition Summer."

"Oh, sure" Summer replied "Until I win Miss Universe that's a lie," she added with a smile.

Sodapop just sighed. "Women."

"Anyways," he began "What took ya' so long? Did ya' stop world hunger on yer' way here?"

"Unfortunately, no." she laughed. "I stood asleep on your couch longer than usual and on my way here I saw some friends."

"Yeah, I saw you this mornin'. Pony told me what happened…" he said, leaving it at that, he didn't want to press the subject.

"Who'd you see, Amanda and the rest of em'?" Sodapop added as he busied himself fixing something under the counter.

"No, just some friends from school, Blake, James, and Adam."

She heard Sodapop hit his head against something and curse. He came back up rubbing his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"You hang around those guys?"

"Yeah, they're real nice once you get to know 'em."

Sodapop raised an eyebrow. "Nice? I don't really remember them being nice when they tried to jump Johnny and Pony the other day."

The color drained from Summer's face. "They tried to jump them?"

Sodapop nodded, wondering why Summer seemed so surprised, Socs loved to start trouble.

"I-I'll have a talk with them about it…" she said "Maybe they'll stop…"

Sodapop laughed. "Trust me sweetheart, don't waste your breath, it's not like they're gonna listen to ya'."

"How do you know that? Have you ever tried _talking_ to them?" Summer asked, getting aggravated.

Sodapop looked up, not sure what Summer was getting all mad about. "No, I haven't. Cause I know it won't help none, just give them another excuse to try and pull another one of their stupid stunts."

"That's not fair Soda," Summer said shaking her head "They could change, maybe if you gave them a chance…"

"Right, cause they've done that much for me?" Sodapop asked.

"It could be different though," Summer pressed. "It doesn't always have to be a huge rivalry, maybe if you guys took the time to talk to each other-"

"It doesn't work that way," Sodapop interrupted. "They'll always be Socs and we'll always be Greasers. That's just the way it is doll."

Summer shook her head, those "Socs" where her _friends_. She thought of the boys who held the door for her, asked her how she was doing, made her laugh, spent time with her…

_Why did Soda have to be so difficult?_

"So? I know them better than all of you! If you just talk to them they'd listen!"

Sodapop was beginning to get ticked-off, "You don't know the first thing about them Summer…"

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

"Well a hell of a lot better than you!" he laughed.

"Yeah right! If you can't even talk to them how-"

"Jeez Sandy! Why don't you just listen to me?"

Summer's eyes widened. He called her… _Sandy_.

Sodapop realized his blunder too late. He reached for Summer, "Doll, I didn't mean to say that. It was a mistake."

Summer felt her heart break a little at that moment. "Obviously I was a mistake too right?" she asked unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked out of the gas station as fast as her legs could carry her. Ignoring Soda's shouts, she continued forward, she knew all about his no-good ex girlfriend Sandy.

He'd never told her himself but she heard from her friends that she cheated on him and got pregnant with another guys baby! If he still loved her through all that, then glory! He must've really loved her… Summer thought sadly.

Fresh tears began to form at the corners of Summer's eyes but she ignored them. She needed someone to talk to right now; she needed…her best friend.

The only problem was that she had no idea where he'd be. She decided to stop by Ponyboy's house and ask.

As she reached the gate she noticed Ponyboy and Johnny outside.

"Hi guys," she smiled. "Do either of you know where Dally might be?"

Ponyboy and Johnny looked up. "Hey Summer," they said in unison.

Ponyboy saw that she was crying and stood up, "You alright Summer? No Socs got a hold of ya' right?"

Summer saw Johnny wince and she felt her heart break even more. Sometimes she just wanted to hold Johnny and tell him that everything will be alright.

"No, no. I'm fine Pony," Summer smiled wiping away her tears.

He studied her for a minute and sat back down next to Johnny.

"He'll probably be at Buck's place, you know where that is?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, alright," she said, her face lighting up, she knew exactly where it was. "Thanks boys, I'll see you later!"

"See ya!" they called back to her.

Summer thought about her last statement. She doubted she'd see them later, she was still mad at Sodapop.

_I wonder if he ever loved me,_ she wondered miserably, _or was I just a rebound after Sandy dumped him?_

Sighing she ran a hand through her wavy hair. She was so in love with Sodapop, but what if he didn't even feel the same way?

After a few minutes she was in front of Buck's place, her heart pounding. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She'd known Dally forever, so why was she so apprehensive all of a sudden?

Swallowing her worries she knocked on the door. It was opened a few seconds later by a man who smelled heavily of whisky.

"How can I help you darlin'?" he asked with a crooked smile, revealing rows of yellow teeth.

_Disgusting_, Summer thought.

"I was wonderin' if Dallas Winston was here."

The man's smile faded and an angry look crossed his face. "Always gets the good ones he does."

Summer raised an eyebrow.

"This way," the man said leading her inside. He pointed up the stairs, "Second door to your right."

"Thanks" Summer replied, but she doubted that he could hear her over the blasting music, and the insane people who felt the need to scream when they were within arm's reach of one another.

She walked up the stairs dodging beer bottles and other obstacles that littered the floor. She moved to her right and counted two doors down.

_Well, here goes nothing… _

She opened the door silently and smiled when she heard it was rather quiet in here. Except for someone's loud snores. She looked at the bed in the middle of the room and broke into a grin when she saw Dally, sleeping like a baby.

She crouched down next to the bed, studying him. He looked almost _happier_ in his sleep she noted.

She smiled, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, but he didn't stir.

"Dally," she said softly. "Wake up."

She waited a moment but he remained asleep.

"Dally" she said a bit louder, shaking him a little. "Oh, come on Dally."

She couldn't help but laugh. He stirred a bit but remained asleep.

She took one of the pillows from the bed and began hitting him with it.

He began to stir and as she continued to abuse him with the pillow he shot up and threw the pillow at her, not even seeing it was her.

Summer fell down, and removed the pillow, cracking up.

Dally rubbed his eyes but smirked; he knew who's laugh that was.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Summer laughed.

"You're lucky kid, if I hadn't been so tired I would've suffocated you with that pillow."

Summer rolled her eyes; Dally didn't scare her one bit.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Dally got up and stretched.

_Of course he's not wearing a shirt, he's Dally _Summer giggled.

"What're you laughin' at huh? Think it's funny to disturb people's sleep?" he asked, throwing the pillow at her.

"Hey!" Summer yelled, throwing it back, but missing by a mile.

Dally laughed loudly. "Pitiful. You have horrible aim, even after all these years."

Summer rolled her eyes as he walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and doing whatever else Dally's do in the morning.

He came out after a few minutes and threw himself on the bed, causing Summer to fall off.

He guffawed while Summer glared at him.

"You're horrible, I hope you know that," she said, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"I try," Dally said, shrugging.

Summer sighed. "I guess you know why I came over here…"

"Enlighten me" he said smiling.

"Big word!" Summer laughed and dodged a pillow being thrown at her. After a minute she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said seriously. "I over reacted yesterday, I guess I was in shock that my best friend who I thought was dead for three years shows up, so cut me some slack. I understand why you left, you were just trying to protect me and my mom," she smiled. Dally was quite fond of Ellen, though he'd probably never admit it.

"I'm just so happy that you're here," she said, A few tears escaping her eyes. "I really missed you," she brushed her tears away.

"So am I forgiven?" she asked batting her eye lashes, her lip protruding.

Dally was studying her, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. As she ran up to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back and said "Well I guess I should've sent a letter or somethin'."

"Are you saying sorry?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Those words never came out my mouth, did they Sunshine?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "I should've known better. Dallas Winston is way too tough to say sorry to _anyone_."

"And don't you forget it," he said, pointing at her.

Summer flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"So you and Sodapop huh?" Dally asked, flopping down beside her.

Summer sighed again, recalling the events that took place at the DX. "I guess…" she said frowning.

"What do ya' mean 'I guess'? You guys goin' steady or what?"

"Well, we had a fight today…" Summer started. "He called me Sandy."

Dally shook his head. "Yeah, I heard all about that little broad. I would've pushed her into the river or somethin'."

"I don't know anymore Dally. What if he was just using me to try and get over her when obviously he's not? I-I fell in love with him."

Dally stared at her, realizing she was telling the truth. He let out a low whistle.

"Soda's not the type to do somethin' like that Sunshine. I don't think he'd try to hurt you on purpose, and if he did I'd smash his face in," he said casually, ruffling Summer's hair.

Summer laughed, she heard the joking tone in Dally's voice but she knew he'd really do it, not that she wanted him to at all. It was just nice knowing Dally would always be there for her no matter what.

Summer rolled over facing Dally. "When I came in and asked for you the guy that opened the door said that you always get the good ones. Should I be flattered or worried?"

Dally laughed. "A little bit of both."

"Let's beat it out of this place," Dally said pulling Summer off the bed.

He ushered her through the crowds of drunks and Summer smiled as they stepped out into the fresh air. The sky still looked ominous but the rain had held up for about an hour.

Dally eyed her outfit for the first time since her arrival. "How come you dressed like a greaser?" he asked, amused.

"If one more person comments on my outfit…"

Dally raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Remember when we were little and I always wanted to dance in the rain?"

Dally half-smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I woke up real early today and I just had to do it. It was raining buckets and I couldn't help myself," she smiled. "That's why I'm wearing this."

"I make a good greaser don't I?" Summer giggled.

Dally snorted. "Whatever you say kid."

Suddenly a girl with dirty blonde hair and layers of make up on her face walked up to them angrily.

"Well if it isn't Dallas Winston and what have we got here? A new little hussy of yours?" she added with a sneer. "Let's see if she'll put up with you as long as I did, did you even care about me at all?"

A flash of rage crossed Summer. How dare this girl talk to her like that! Before she realized what she was doing she stepped up to this girl.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled. "If anyone's a hussy here obviously it's you! What did you do apply your makeup with a broken arm?"

Dally cocked his head at Summer and couldn't help but grin. She was unpredictable.

"The name's Sylvia. And I'll give you 3 seconds to get out of my face before I have to rearrange yours," she said, hands clenching into fists.

"Whoa there," Dally laughed, moving Summer behind him. "Just beat it Sylvia, I sure as hell don't want you around me and definitely not Summer. So how bout you take your sorry ass back to the hole you crawled out from huh darlin'?" he said, not waiting for her to reply, he grabbed Summer and continued forward.

He left Sylvia standing in the middle of the street her mouth hanging open.

Summer resisted the urge to call back "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies!"

Instead she asked Dally, "Who in the world was that?"

Dally sneered. "Stupid broad I've hooked up with a few times, nothin' special."

Summer looked at him, "She'll probably never talked to you after what you said back there!" she laughed.

Dallas grinned, "Nah, that was nothin'. She'll come crawlin' back like she always does."

"Of course because Dallas Winston is irresistible!" she said batting her eyelashes and folding her hands together.

Dally smiled. "What can I say? I am."

Summer laughed and shoved Dally playfully.

He put her in a headlock, being careful not to hurt her and gave her a noogie.

"Dally!" she yelled. "Get off you idiot!" she was laughing at the same time, so it made Dally take her less seriously.

"What'd you call me?" he asked grinning, tickling her stomach.

"Dally!" Summer yelled. She was laughing so much; tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" she yelled in surrender.

Dally let go, laughing at how Summer tried to fix her hair from the way it was sticking up at the sides. For some reason he felt 14 again instead of 19.

"Glad I amuse you," Summer said, sticking out her tongue, so she looked more like an 11 year-old than her 16 year-old self.

Dally shook his head. "Let's head over to the Curtis'."

"Great," Summer mumbled "because Sodapop is just the person I want to see right now."

"Calm down, he's probably still at work you spaz."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I am not a spaz."

"Whatever," Dally said, unconvinced.

"Can I ask you something Dally?" Summer asked seriously.

"You just did."

Summer glared at him but continued. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question took Dally by surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting that. But he hid his shock skillfully.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked, trying his best to be nonchalant.

"I wondered for a long time, but I never had the chance to ask you,"

Dally sighed, thinking. _In love? _Psh. Yeah, right. Those two words together like that weren't even part of his vocabulary.

"Never have been, never will be." He answered coolly.

Summer noticed the frost in his tone.

"Have you ever loved someone?" she pressed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with all these love questions kid? It ain't Valentine's Day! Ask me in August, or whenever the hell that holiday is."

"February," Summer corrected. "And I was just wondering. You've never talked to me about love,"

"Yeah, cause love is stupid as shit."

"Dally!" Summer yelled. "It is not! It's important to love and be loved."

"Yeah, well not to me," Dally said, taking a drag on his cancer stick.

"Do you love me?" Summer asked quietly.

Dally stopped and looked at her closely. "What?"

"Nothing, forget it." Summer said quickly.

_Why in the hell would she ask me that?_ Dally wondered.

Summer sighed quietly, glancing at Dally. She'd known him for years and she hadn't completely figured him out yet. For some reason now more than ever she wanted to unlock the secrets that hid behind his frigid blue eyes.

"Hey Dally, I'm gonna head on home, I'm real exhausted." Summer said, and she wasn't lying. She could feel her eyelids getting droopy even though she had slept fine at Sodapop's a few hours ago. The day had taken its toll on her and she felt weak.

"Tell the boys I say hi," she said smiling.

"Alright fine kid. But you're not walkin' home alone. I'll drop ya' off."

"Honestly Dally, I think I can get to my own house perfectly fine, Summer laughed.

"Yeah, right" Dally smirked. "Says the girl I've rescued countless times."

Summer smiled up at Dally, she couldn't argue with that one.

"Where would I be without you Dally?" she asked in a high-pitched, sarcastic tone.

"Dead," Dallas smirked.

Summer laughed. "The crazy thing is, you're probably right."

"I am." Dallas said. "Shoot, you almost got yourself killed the first day we met!" he grinned, remembering that night in New York 6 years ago.

Summer smiled, remembering the first time she'd laid eyes on Dallas that night.

"I thought you were going to finish up the job that they'd started, but instead you saved me."

"Yeah, I know, I was there." Dally smirked when Summer shot him a _shut up_ look.

"Mom is sure going to be surprised when she sees you!" Summer laughed.

Dally groaned, "Great."

Together they walked up the porch and Summer called her mother outside.

"Well hi there Ms. Out and about-" Ellen started, but stopped when her eyes fell on Dally.

Her eyes widened, "What? But, how?"

Summer took a moment to calm her mother and explain how Dally was still alive. While Dally just wore his signature smirk, hands in his jean pockets, leaning against the railing.

Ellen smiled weakly. "Boy, that's a lot to take in huh?"

After a moment she grinned looking over Dally. "My, my Dally, you've grown into one heck of a fox!" she winked.

Dally laughed. "You're not lookin' too bad yourself Ellen."

Summer felt herself blush and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Dally; her mother did have a point. His blonde hair fell in waves into his face but didn't cover his piercing blue eyes. His face still held that elf-ish quality and he did have a very nice build. Not to mention how his lips pulled into that teasing, trademark smirk and the air of coolness around him.

Summer shook her head. _What am I doing?_

She told Ellen that she was going to take a nap and said good-bye to Dally, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She made her way inside, hugging her step-dad and conversing with him before walking upstairs to her room, while Ellen chatted with Dally on the porch.

She placed her hand over her heart, eyes widening as she felt it racing.

_It's been pounding ever since I kissed Dally on the cheek… _she realized.

She shook her head, _No way this is possible. No way._

_I may be mad at Sodapop but I love him. I always will, no matter what. And __**nothing**__ will ever change that. _

No matter how hard Summer tried to lie to herself, the feeling in her heart wouldn't go away.

She slumped on her bed, eyes widening.

_Oh my God. I have a crush on my best friend Dallas Winston._

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review; it makes me a happy camper! For some reason as I've written these past few chapters I've had certain songs on replay. This time it was California King Bed by Rihanna. Lol. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the song ****Silent Night ****or the book ****The Outsiders. ****All rights go to S.**

Summer sat on her bed in the same slumped position for hours trying to convince herself that she didn't have a crush on Dally, to no avail.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, wiping away beads of sweat with the other.

_This can't be happening._ Summer thought worriedly. _This could ruin everything. If Dally finds out, it'll wreck our friendship. There is no way that he feels the same way, and if Sodapop finds out, Glory! I'll really be in trouble._

She winced at the thought of ever hurting Sodapop. No matter how much he'd wounded her by mixing up her name today, it was just a mistake. She knew she could never purposely do something to extinguish the fire dancing in his soul or burn out the light that glimmered in his brown eyes. But then again she didn't feel this way about Dally on purpose. It had only just occurred to her a few hours ago that she had feelings for her best friend.

Summer groaned, flinging herself down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

_I'll just have to do my best to keep this hidden,_ Summer thought finally. I'm _not going to risk my friendship and my relationship over some feelings that were non-existent a few hours ago._

Summer sighed and looked out the window and jumped up when she realized how dark it had gotten.

_I must've been in here for hours,_ Summer thought as she opened her door and walked downstairs.

She found Eric sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey Dad," she smiled sitting down next to him.

"Hey darlin'" Eric smiled, ruffling her hair.

Summer leaned her head against his broad shoulder and breathed in his scent.

_Shaving cream and the faint scent of a cigar _Summer smiled.

She sat this way with her father for a few minutes before asking "Where's mom?"

"Oh, she hit the hay a little earlier tonight, she seemed pretty tired. Speaking of, I'm feelin' a bit tired myself," Eric said getting up and stretching.

"I'm gonna go join 'er, Night sweetheart." Eric said kissing the top of her head.

"Make sure you get some sleep," he added "You've got school tomorrow."

"I will," Summer called back, still sitting on the couch.

The room suddenly felt too closed in so Summer stepped outside on her porch, sitting on the stairs. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. The scent of rain lingered in the air and a crescent moon sat in the dark sky. Thin beams of moonlight were painted on Summer's face as she gazed up at the heavens.

She gave a small smile as fireflies began to pulse in the air around her.

She unexpectedly felt weak, as if she couldn't even get up to go inside. She leaned her head against the railing and closed her eyes. She began to sing a tranquil song to herself as a breeze swayed the trees.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace_

The last note hung in the air as the symphony of crickets began their placid melody. Summer smiled at the sound, she felt herself starting to drift off into a deep sleep when her head shot up abruptly as loud shouts were heard in the distance.

Summer looked around quickly, she knew she shouldn't just leave at 10:30 at night but she wanted to see what was going on. She cautiously approached the direction in which she heard the shouts. Not surprisingly, it was the same direction as Sodapop's house.

The shouts grew louder as she advanced and Summer was able to make out fragments of the argument that seemed to be going on.

"Don't get smart grease!"

"Yeah, unless you want to wake up in the hospital tomorrow I suggest you shut yer' trap trash!"

"Leave me alone!" a voice called, definitely the person in distress. But there was something eerily familiar about that voice Summer thought anxiously. As she racked her brain for an answer it came to her and her eyes widened.

_Johnny. The voice belonged to Johnny!_

Summer ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the wind whipping through her hair. She finally reached the spot that Johnny laid on the ground and looked up just in time to see a blue mustang speed away.

_Oh God._ Summer thought, her heart sinking. _Sodapop was right. He was right all along, I'm such an idiot. _

Johnny was bleeding from several spots on his face and was breathing heavily.

"Johnny," Summer said softly as she touched his face lightly. "You're gonna be okay, alright?"

Johnny gave a half-smile "Don't worry about me Summer, I'm fine, honest. Ain't nothin' compared to what my pops can do anyways."

Summer felt her heart snap in two and tears spring in her eyes. She ignored the lump forming in her throat and helped Johnny up off of the ground.

"Where are you headed?" Summer asked him.

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno. Probably go to the park or over to the Curtis'."

Summer shook her head, "Why don't you come on over to my house? I'll get you fixed up and you can spend the night with me."

Johnny looked unsure. "I dunno Summer. That's real nice and all but…"

"Please," Summer said quietly. "I'm not gonna get a wink of sleep if I think about you sleeping in the park or God knows where. Please."

Johnny looked up at Summer, saw how she was pleading with him. He sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Sure, thanks Summer."

Summer let out a sigh of relief and led Johnny in the direction of her house.

"You sure your folks won't mind?" Johnny asked.

Summer smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, besides they're sleeping right now."

Johnny nodded. "So how did you hear what was goin' on? I didn't think we were bein' that loud."

"I didn't wanna be in my house, it seemed too closed in. So I decided to sit outside, get some fresh air. That's when I heard the commotion and I heard you yelling and…and…"

Summer felt Johnny put a hand on her shoulder. A look of understanding flashed in his eyes and Summer smiled.

"So how're you and Dal?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence.

Summer smiled, thinking about her best friend. How happy he made her feel, how much she cared for him…

_Stop! _Summer told herself _Just stop._

She noticed Johnny was staring at her, waiting for her to respond.

Summer shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're fine, everything's back to normal like it used to be."

_Except for the fact that you have a crush on him_ she reminded herself.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be able to see him," she smiled. "I've missed him terribly."

Johnny smiled, happy that Summer and Dally mended their friendship.

"Well, here we are," Summer announced to Johnny as she walked up her front porch.

She quietly opened the door, careful not to wake her parents who were sleeping upstairs.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she smiled at Johnny. She sat him down on the couch and went upstairs to get the first aid kit.

She came back downstairs momentarily carrying a white box with a red cross over it. She sat beside Johnny and opened the box, pulling out ointments, band-aids, and cloths.

She proceeded to wipe Johnny's face, gently so she wouldn't hurt him.

When she got his face cleaned she lightly rubbed the ointment on his cuts and placed a patch of gauze on his neck where he had been cut pretty deeply with a blade.

She smiled at Johnny when she was finished. "Do you feel better?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Summer." Johnny said with a small smile. "But you don't have to…"

Summer cut him off "If I do anything it's because I choose to Johnny." She said sternly.

"I want you to stay," she said in a gentler tone.

Johnny sighed and nodded submissively. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Summer's feelings.

"We can go to school together tomorrow," Summer smiled.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Johnny asked worriedly. "If people saw you with us they might not…take it so well."

Summer furrowed her eyebrows. "The last thing I care about is the opinion of ignorant people who judge before they get to know people. I can talk to whoever I like, it's a free country right?" she smiled.

Johnny cracked a smile and nodded.

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs, you can sleep there tonight. I'm sure it beats the park huh?" Summer asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

Johnny smiled. "Sure does."

Summer showed him to the guest room and went to the kitchen to fix him a snack, before she went to bed.

When she came back upstairs Johnny was already sleeping soundly. Summer smiled sadly and looked him over. She wished that his life would've been easier; she could tell he had it rough; at home and in general. He'd seen too much negativity and felt too much hurt in his short life. She sighed and placed the plate of food and the glass of water on the night stand.

She lightly brushed his bangs away from his face and touched his cheek.

"Sweet dreams," she said in a voice no higher than a whisper before turning out the lamp and heading to her room where she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Summer woke up earlier than usual; her alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet. It usually rang at 7 and it was 6:30.

She got up anyways and went downstairs to tell her mom that she let Johnny stay the night. If she walked into the guest room and found a stranger sleeping in the bed, it might not be too pleasant of a morning.

Ellen was making coffee and Summer just missed Eric. He left the house around 6:15 every morning in order to get to his job on time.

"Good morning." Summer said to her mother, yawning.

"Well someone's up early today." Ellen replied.

"Yeah," Summer smiled. "Um, mom?"

"What's shakin' sweetheart?"

Summer cringed at her mother's attempt to sound cool.

"Well, yesterday night, my friend Johnny got jumped. I was outside on the porch and I heard him yelling so I went to help him. I brought him back here and helped him get cleaned up and well, I told him he could spend the night here because he was going to go sleep in the park, and I couldn't let him do that. He didn't want to go home because his dad hits him and please don't be mad! He's my friend; I couldn't leave him out there…" Summer trailed off.

Ellen smiled, "Whoa there cowgirl, calm down. It's fine, I'd rather him here than sleeping in the park by himself. Does he like pancakes?"

Summer laughed, she had forgotten for a second how absolutely amazing her mother was.

"I'll go ask him," she laughed.

"And Summer…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to wake me up next time. I don't bite," she said, smiling.

Summer nodded and smiled before heading upstairs. She knocked on the door and opened it up a crack after a few moments. Johnny was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling, breathing lightly.

Summer shook him gently. "Johnny," she said softly "Time to get up."

Johnny groaned and stretched. Summer noticed the bruises dotting his neck and the black and blue on his temple. Summer winced; he looked in no condition to go to school.

Johnny opened his eyes and saw a worried looking Summer looking down at him while she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey." She smiled.

Johnny smiled back weakly. "Hey" he said as he sat up.

"Are you feeling any better from last night?" Summer asked.

Johnny nodded and winced as he stretched.

"Positive?" Summer asked, preparing for the worst.

Johnny smiled. "Yep. I feel way better. Thanks for everything Summer."

"No problem. My mom's downstairs making breakfast are pancakes okay?"

"That would be great, thanks." Johnny smiled.

Summer smiled, and left to get ready for school. She was out of the shower 20 minutes later and got dressed in her room while Johnny went into the shower.

She reappeared in the kitchen 15 minutes later, dressed and hair-brushed. Johnny was getting dressed in the bathroom while Summer and her mom were downstairs.

Summer had already finished her food and was watching TV while she waited for Johnny to come downstairs.

Johnny joined them minutes later, wearing the clothes he had on yesterday but looking much better than he did hours before.

Ellen hopped up from where she sat at the kitchen table and gave Johnny a hug. Johnny was startled to say the least but he managed to give Ellen a small hug.

"You must be Johnny!" Ellen said excitedly. "I'm Ellen, Summer's mom. Sit down, sit down. I made some pancakes so eat up."

"Thank you." Johnny smiled shyly and ate his breakfast. It felt so different to him; he'd never eaten breakfast at anyone's house but the Curtis'. And that was more like a war zone with everyone fighting over pieces of chocolate cake. This was something new to him, but it felt…nice.

He was able to read Ellen's personality straight away. She was talkative, funny, understanding, very embracive, but caring.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" she asked him, genuinely concerned as she looked over the bruises and scrapes on his face.

Johnny nodded and gave her a small smile, his way of telling her he was fine.

"My, my you're handsome even with all those cuts and bruises." Ellen said as she cleared away the plates on the table and winked at Johnny.

Summer rolled her eyes at her mother but couldn't help but smile as Johnny's cheeks flushed and he looked away.

"Oh, mom. Leave Johnny alone," Summer giggled.

Ellen laughed while she washed the dishes in the sink.

"We're gonna be off to school now mom, I'll see you when you get home from work." She said hugging her mom.

"Okay, have a good day." She said to Summer kissing her cheek.

Ellen smiled at Johnny and pulled him into a hug. "Come on over whenever you like Johnny dear. Don't be a stranger."

Johnny smiled. "Alright. Thank you for everything Ellen."

Ellen smiled and nodded, watching as the two made their way down the street in the direction of the school.

Ellen returned to clearing out the sink and shook her head. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought_ Johnny's parents better pray they never meet me. That'll be the day they'll regret every last mark they left on him. _

She was gripping the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

Johnny and Summer made their way down the street.

"Is it okay if we stop by the Curtis'?" Johnny asked. "I always meet Pony and we go to school together."

Summer hesitated for a moment, she wondered if Sodapop was mad at her for yesterday. Still, she couldn't avoid him forever; he was her boyfriend for goodness sakes! Besides, it was time for her to apologize for yesterday.

Johnny saw her hesitation. "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

Summer shook her thoughts away and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an argument with Soda yesterday is all. It's about time I apologize. So it's best we head over there anyways."

Johnny nodded. "Is that why you were crying yesterday?"

Summer looked down and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's why."

Johnny gave her an encouraging smile. "You shouldn't worry about it. Sodapop likes you a lot, you guys will be fine."

"Thanks Johnny," Summer smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny blushed and nodded sheepishly.

The Curtis house came into view and Johnny and Summer stopped as a laughing Sodapop walked out with Steve. They both stopped when they saw Johnny and Summer.

Steve grinned at Johnny and ruffled his hair. "Hey there Johnny-cake." He looked over at Summer and managed to smile which shocked Summer. "Hey Summer."

Summer waved and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Johnny," Sodapop smiled at him.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" he asked. Steve rolled his eyes and nodded and went to wait in the car while Johnny went inside the house, probably to fetch Ponyboy.

Summer was playing with a strand of her hair and looked up to see Sodapop watching her intently. She felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach did a flip-flop. Sodapop always made her feel nervous, Summer wondered if he did that on purpose and then decided he probably couldn't help making girls feel anxious. With his gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful blonde hair, reckless attitude, and that adorable southern drawl he had.

"I'm sorry," Summer said finally, unable to meet his eyes. "About yesterday, I shouldn't have pushed the topic. You were right, and I guess I was just trying to defend my friends. Well, the people I _thought_ were my friends." She said remembering how they'd hurt Johnny yesterday.

She felt Sodapop tilt her chin up and seconds later she was staring into his eyes. He touched her cheek softly with his free hand.

"I'm sorry too Doll. I didn't mean to call you that. It's just hard to forget someone who hurt me so bad but I cared for so much."

Summer nodded and she felt light-headed from Soda looking into her eyes for so long.

"But don't you ever forget that you're my girl," he said smiling. "I'm afraid yer' stuck with me." He whispered in her ear.

Summer giggled and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. She completely forgot why they'd been arguing in the first place. It always amazed her how Sodapop could make her fall in love all over again in a matter of seconds.

Sodapop pulled her in for a kiss which lead to a full blown make out session.

They pulled away from each other when someone coughed.

They looked up to find Ponyboy and Johnny standing on the porch.

"Well, looks like the happy couple made up huh?" Ponyboy asked teasingly. Summer blushed and laughed and Sodapop rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Everyone looked as a car pulled up and honked, it was Steve.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "We ain't got all day hot-shot!"

Sodapop grinned and pulled Summer in for a quick kiss. "See ya'll later!" he called to everyone.

"See ya!" Ponyboy and Johnny called back. Summer waved, still smiling. She then realized that Sodapop could basically get away with anything, he was such a charmer. This annoyed Summer but not for long. She was so in love with Sodapop that she could never be mad at him for too long, especially when he shot her that goofy, go-lucky grin of his.

She shook her head and wondered how in the world she fell flat on her face for a boy she'd only known for a month and a half.

She sighed and shook the thought from her head; she'd never be able to focus trying to figure out things like that. Ponyboy, Johnny and herself walked to school together talking about everything from teachers to the future.

"Y'know Dally got back together with Sylvia," Johnny said looking at Ponyboy.

Summer felt her heart drop a thousand feet into the Earth. She did love Sodapop with all her heart, but…

Dally just had something about himself that reeled Summer into him. Plus, they had quite a history. It was against all her morals to have a crush on a boyfriend's buddy but, could you blame her in this case?

She sighed. She knew Dally would never see her as anything other than a friend but she knew Sylvia was no good for him. At least she'd tolerate him being with someone who could help him stay out of trouble and lead him in the right direction; but Sylvia? The girl was a complete train wreck! She'd drag Dally down to the depths of hell and further down if possible.

Summer couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. What in the world did Dally see in Sylvia?

She looked up to see that they were in front of the school, she noticed some of the kids giving her weird looks but she paid them no mind.

She decided to stay outside until the very last minute, telling Pony and Johnny that she'd see them later as they went inside.

She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw it was Adam from science class. She was about to flash him a smile when she remembered Johnny's battered face yesterday.

Before she had the chance to question him, Adam spoke.

"Hey sweetheart. What're you doin' hangin' around with greases like those guys? They'll ruin your reputation, hoods like those."

Summer clenched her jaw and asked God to give her the strength and the willpower to restrain from slapping Adam across the face.

_The audacity of this boy,_ she thought angrily.

"Those _hoods_ are my friends that I happen to really care about Adam. So think before you go blabbing your mouth and insulting them in front of me. As for my reputation I don't give a damn what people think or say about me, if you knew me so well you'd have known that by now." Summer said angrily, her fists clenched.

Adam stood there dumbstruck; he'd never seen Summer so angry, more importantly she'd never talked to him like this.

Summer was about to walk away but turned back to him. "Oh, and do me a favor Adam. I don't want you and your friends laying another finger on Johnny Cade. Don't look so surprised, I know that was you guys who decided to act like barbarians and hurt him last night. Pull something like that again Adam and you'll be sorry. I'll have the police hear about it in a heartbeat, and the next time you decide to be an idiot and touch him, you'll have to deal with me."

She gave him one final glare and stormed off inside the building just as the bell rang. Ignoring the stares of people who'd just witnessed the scene that played out a few seconds before.

Adam remained rooted to his spot, staring after Summer, his green eyes blazing and fists clenched.

Blake and James walked up to Adam.

"What just happened?" James asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah man, why'd Summer go all ape shit on you? Did you say 'er shoes were ugly?" Blake joked.

Him and James started to laugh but stopped when Adam glared at them and stormed inside the school.

They looked at each other and shrugged, guessing that Adam just needed time to cool off. They walked into the school building before they were late for class.

Adam continued to brush past people who called to him, ignoring the shouts of "Hey man, what's wrong?"

_You're gonna regret that Summer,_ he thought angrily as he took his seat for homeroom, _you have no idea how much you're gonna regret that. _

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! I'd really appreciate suggestions, criticism and any sort of feedback. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much for sticking around and reading this story, it means a lot! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Big thanks to EmptySequence, for inspiring me to write about a certain someone in this chapter. This one's for you!**

Despite the rather hostile events of the morning, the school day went by regularly for Summer. Except for a few whispers when she walked down the halls with her friends everything was as normal as any other day.

Summer could feel Adam glaring at her during lunch but she paid no attention to him, just continued conversing with her girlfriends and laughing as they told her the latest gossip.

After school she said her goodbyes and promised to attend the sleepover that was taking place at Amanda's house on Friday.

She remained in front of the building for a few minutes, waiting for Johnny and Ponyboy which had been the routine for a few weeks now. Sometimes Two-bit joined them if he wasn't trying to sweet-talk some blonde, but today he hadn't shown up for school. According to Two-bit he had a bad case of the Monday's, which to him was a legit reason for absence.

Summer eyed the blue mustang that stood parked in front of the school a few yards from her. Looking at it made her sick, especially when she thought of the owner of said vehicle.

_Adam_.

_I can't believe I was sticking up for him less than a week ago! That scoundrel…_ Summer thought angrily. She continued to steal quick glances at the car, wondering why it stood parked in front of the school. Summer had seen Adam leave the school building and get inside his car, so what _or who_ was he waiting for?

She began to tap her foot impatiently, Ponyboy and Johnny had never made her wait this long, she'd been standing in front of the school for 10 minutes! Suddenly a boy she had seen in school jogged up to her.

"Hey," he said, a little out of breath. "You're Summer right?"

"Yes," Summer replied, cautiously. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ponyboy told me to tell you that he and Johnny won't be able to walk home with you today. They got in trouble for fightin' with some guy before the bell rang so they got themselves detention for an hour."

"Oh, alright." Summer said disappointed and a bit apprehensive. She'd always felt safer walking home with Ponyboy and Johnny. "Thank you," she said smiling politely.

The boy nodded and jogged back inside the school building leaving her in front of the steps, alone.

Summer looked up and saw that the blue mustang was gone; she breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly walked in the direction of her house.

She wondered if she should swing by the DX and stay with Sodapop until his shift was over, he'd walk her home afterwards. No one caused trouble when she was with Sodapop. Summer looked up again, for some reason she had a bad feeling in her gut. She shook off her worry and mentally scolded herself.

_All I'm told is that I'll have to walk home alone and I'm already thinking of worst case scenarios! Get a grip Summer. Get a grip._

She took a deep breath and continued walking towards her house. The streets weren't too empty, which was good. Not as full as usual, but it was better to have some people on the street than no people at all.

Summer was a few blocks from her house when she saw a blue mustang parked parallel to her.

Leaning against the car was no other than Adam, and a few guys that Summer had never seen before.

Her walk slowed and she put as much distance between her and the boys as possible.

"There she is," Adam said, a smile in his voice. "The slut I told you about. She's goin' all the way with almost every grease in our school. A little bird told me there's nothin' she won't do."

He laughed along with the 4 other boys next to him. Summer froze though every part of her screamed to keep walking, she was appalled at Adam. She knew he had a bone to pick with her but how could he say such things about her?

"I wouldn't mind a few runs with 'er," one of the boys said, cracking up like it was one of the funniest things in the world. He was tall, muscled, with black hair, dark eyes and a mischievous grin.

Summer turned to face them, disgusted and humiliated. She felt her face get hot and her heart beat race out of fear.

"How much do you charge?" Another asked, guffawing.

"Probably not much," Adam grinned, not taking his eyes off of her "She's not shy about spreading her legs, she'd probably put out on the house!"

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _Summer chanted to herself, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Summer willed herself to move but she stood rooted to her spot. None of the events playing out seemed real, it seemed like a bad dream that she'd wake up from in a few seconds. Summer closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt hands on her shoulder and immediately opened her eyes. She looked up and proceeded to jump back like she'd been burned when she saw it was the tall boy with the black hair and dark eyes.

He laughed at her reaction and pressed her against the wall. Summer squirmed and glared as he leveled his face with hers.

"Get off of me," she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't act like you don't like it, from what I hear you're quite good at this kind of thing," he said, winking.

His hands traveled down her body and stopped on her backside. Summer felt her blood turn to ice and she panicked. She craned her neck to look at Adam, her eyes pleading with him to help her. He just grinned and winked at her. Summer felt her stomach lurch and thought she was going to be sick.

She tried to scream but her vocal chords failed her, she felt like there was a lump of ice in her throat. She frantically looked around at the people passing her on the street, but not one person paid attention to her.

She wished for Sodapop, Dally, Ponyboy, anyone to come to her rescue. But this isn't a fairytale and a knight in shining armor won't always show up on a galloping white stallion when you need him most.

_Unbelievable!_ Summer thought. _This can't be happening to me right now._

The boy's hands began to explore her trembling body and suddenly Summer remembered something that Ellen had taught her.

Summer closed her eyes and asked God to help her. She slipped her leg away from the wall and jammed it into the back of his knee causing him to lose his balance. Before he could retaliate she mustered up all her strength and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

This time, she didn't stay rooted to the spot, she ran with a new-found speed that she never knew she possessed. She heard the boys laughing at their friend who was on the ground yelling names at Summer that not even a sailor would use.

Tears streamed down Summer's cheeks but she didn't stop running until she reached her house. She ran inside, locked the door and ran upstairs to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed for what seemed to her like hours but was only half an hour in reality.

Summer didn't know how to describe the feeling, but she felt disgusted with herself. She hopped inside the shower and scrubbed every inch of her body, even then she felt her skin crawling. Every creak and noise from outside caused her to jump and tremble.

She realized Ellen and Eric wouldn't be home until after 7:30 and right now it was only 4:15. Today they both decided to work an extra shift.

_How convenient _Summer thought as she began to cry again. She couldn't help it, every time she remembered that disgusting boy and his wandering hands, tears filled her eyes.

The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone. She decided not to tell anyone about the incident that had just taken place, it was best if no one got involved with this sort of drama right now. She especially wouldn't bring it up to Sodapop or anyone in his gang, that would only cause further resentment between them and the Socs that wasn't needed.

Summer decided to go over to Buck's place and see if Dally was there since she didn't want to bother Sodapop at work. She wouldn't tell Dally about the occurrence but she could make up some other excuse to see him.

Body still trembling like a nervous wreck, Summer made her way toward Buck Merrill's hangout.

Summer tried to take deep breaths to calm herself, but nothing helped her paranoid state of mind. She finally made it to Buck's place a few minutes later and timidly knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting she knocked louder. The door was opened roughly. The ear-splitting music playing from inside spilled out from the open door.

"What?" a voice asked obviously annoyed.

Summer looked up and restrained from rolling her eyes as she recognized the person.

_Sylvia._

Sylvia looked her up and down and smirked. "How can I help you?" she asked in mock kindness.

"Is Dally here?" Summer asked anxiously.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No, he stepped out. Why? I thought nothing was going on between you two; well that's what he told me. So you're a hussy _and_ a liar?

"I'm really not in the mood for your games Sylvia. Listen," Summer said, trying to keep the anger from her voice. "I've known him for years, he's my best friend and that's all."

Summer felt a pang of guilt in her chest, she viewed Dally as more than a friend but it wouldn't be wise to give that information to Sylvia.

"Whatever." Sylvia replied, "You coming in or not?"

Summer hesitated, should she remain here even though Dally was gone? She decided she'd stay, even the company of Sylvia was better than being alone right now.

She slowly entered and sighed as Sylvia busied herself talking to some guys in the kitchen.

Summer walked upstairs and opened the door to the room where Dally usually rested. It was empty, thank heavens. Summer scanned the room, it was quite messy. Beer bottles littered the floor along with numerous plastic cups, various articles of clothing were thrown on the floor, the garbage can was overflowing, and of course the bed was unmade.

Summer jumped over the obstacles that lined the floor and flopped down on the unmade bed. She closed her eyes and smiled, Dally's scent lingered on the sheets, she hugged them closer to her, longing for the feel of his arms around her, shielding her from the dangers of this world…

"What are you doing?" Sylvia asked, slightly amused by the scene she was taking in.

Summer shot up in an instant. "Me? Nothing, I was just…nothing."

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me you were gettin' _real_ comfortable in Dally's bed."

"It's real soft," Summer said, patting the bed with a forced smile.

Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating." She entered the bathroom and began cleaning the make-up from her face.

Summer let out a sigh of relief, she'd been sure Sylvia would have put two and two together and accused her of liking Dally again, this time with evidence.

Sylvia reappeared from the bathroom a few minutes later causing Summer to do a double take. It was the first time she'd seen Sylvia without any make up on. Her dirty blonde hair hung past her shoulders and complemented her bright green eyes that Summer just noticed. She was, well…_pretty._

Sylvia felt Summer's eyes on her; she looked up to find Summer staring at her.

"What are ya' lookin' at?" she asked, annoyed. She didn't like people gawking at her like she was from another planet or something.

Summer regained her composure when she realized she was staring. "Well," she started. "It's just, I'm wondering why you wear so much make-up, you're actually really pretty without all of it on."

"Flattery will get you nowhere doll face," Sylvia replied with a smirk. She was hiding her satisfaction; she was quite pleased with Summer's compliment.

Summer rolled her eyes, but this time a smile crept onto her face.

"I'm serious," Summer pressed. "You look better with it off, why do you wear it all the time?"

The question took her by surprise; she'd never really pondered the subject herself. After a minute she responded.

"My make-up is sort of like a statement y'know? It's loud, like me. And it lets people know I don't take crap from no one, it makes me look tough."

Summer smiled which confused Sylvia.

"What's so funny huh?"

"You remind me so much of Dally," Summer replied "Speaking of, you seem to take _his_ crap,"

"Yeah well, Dallas Winston is a rare breed. I might just knock his lights out one of these days though, tell your buddy to watch it."

Summer laughed, she could picture Sylvia taking a swing at Dally. "I'll make sure he gets the message,"

Sylvia took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. "So what did ya' come over to tell him anyways?"

Summer froze, she'd completely forgotten about the incident with Adam earlier. She wasn't going to tell Dally about it but the reason she came over here was so that she could feel safe next to her best friend.

Summer felt the urge to tell someone about the encounter. She looked at the girl sitting in front of her; dirty blonde hair, green eyes, full lips, and an attitude that could match that of Dallas Winston's.

Summer had no idea why, but she felt like she could trust Sylvia, which was odd since she despised her a few hours ago. Yet here she was sitting next to her, about to tell her the one thing she'd sworn to secrecy.

Maybe it was her tough as nails manner or the way she didn't seem so prissy and petty like most girls Summer knew. Whatever the case may be, Summer found herself slowly telling Sylvia everything that happened earlier that day.

When she finished explaining, Summer looked up from her hands which trembled involuntarily.

Sylvia was studying her as she took a drag of the cigarette she lit a few minutes ago. She blew the smoke from her lips and sighed.

"Pigs. That's what all men are; disgusting pigs. You tell 'em no and they go right on ahead like the idiots they are."

Sylvia looked up and saw Summer's hands trembling.

She sighed and without thinking placed one of her hands over Summer's.

Summer looked up, surprised. A small smile played on the corner of her lips.

Sylvia shot her a brief smile. "Now quit your cryin' alright? No one's gonna lay a finger on you, 'specially not with me here, they'd be too scared," Sylvia said smugly.

Summer laughed and wiped away the tears traveling down her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said, the sincerity in her eyes easily readable.

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Y'know what?" Sylvia added.

"What?"

"I couldn't stand you a few hours ago; I honestly wanted to beat the living daylights out of you."

"Thanks a lot." Summer said sarcastically.

Sylvia flashed a grin, "You're not as bad as I thought you were. You might be a goody-goody and annoying 99% of the time, but I think I can stand being in the same room with you."

"Well isn't that sweet? I can just feel the love." Summer replied.

"Yeah, that's as much as you're gonna get." Sylvia warned.

Summer shook her head and smiled. "You're something else you know that?"

Sylvia shrugged, smirking. "So I've been told."

"This guy. Adam, he goes to your school?" Sylvia asked.

"Unfortunately," Summer replied. "The other boys I've never seen before. Probably some buddies of Adam from another town. I don't know how I'm going to be able to go to school tomorrow…"

"Listen," Sylvia said seriously. "Don't let any scum like that ruin your life. He might think he can but don't let him. If you don't fight back he's gonna think he can walk all over ya'. That's the last thing you want doll face."

Summer nodded. "I know it's just that I don't know how to fight back. I don't mean physically. The things he said to me today, they hurt me real bad, I think if he'd hit me a few times it would've hurt less."

"You can't let his words hurt ya'. Look here, are you a slut?"

"No," Summer said, softly.

"Are you sleeping with all the greases at your school?"

"No."

"Would you ever go to bed with a guy you don't know?"

"No."

"Well alright then! Ain't nothin' to worry about, see? You know you don't do any of those things. So he can keep talkin' trash till his lips fall off, still won't make anythin' he said true."

Summer's eyes lit up. "You're right! Thanks, really Sylvia. Thanks."

Sylvia smirked and held out her hand, "No problem. That'll be 10 bucks, therapy ain't free."

Summer rolled her eyes as she laughed and slapped Sylvia's outstretched hand.

"You are one cheap girl y'know that?"

"Yes Ma'm." Summer laughed.

"Oh, and Sylvia could you do me a favor and not mention any of this to Dally or the boys? I don't want them getting involved with any of this."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Whatever. It'd make more sense if you tell 'em but it's your life right?"

Sylvia stretched out on the bed, yawning. "Boy am I tired! It's time for me to get some beauty sleep. Not that I need it, right Summer?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "One compliment and you're acting like Ms. Universe over here."

Sylvia laughed into the pillow she was laying down on. "I'll see you around alright doll face? Let me know what happens with this Adam guy. I might have to go teach him a thing or two if he keeps it up."

Summer laughed. "No, no. No need for that, see you around Sylvia. Sweet dreams."

Sylvia nodded and closed her eyes, fast asleep before Summer even left the room.

Summer was leaving Buck's, weaving through the crowds of people.

She stepped outside and took a deep breath, brooding over the events that occurred throughout the day.

She was walking deep in thought with her head down when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" the person she bumped called out.

Summer looked up about to apologize when she took in the person's face and smiled.

_Dally. _

"So sorry for getting your way sir, it won't happen again," Summer said politely, bowing.

Dally smirked, "Very funny, what ya' doin' over at Buck's?"

"I was looking for you earlier but you weren't there. You know, I did have a really good conversation with Sylvia though. She's a real cool girl Dally; make sure you treat her right."

Summer felt her heart sink as she spoke. She loved Dally, with all her hear and now he'd never know. Even if she wanted him to, she'd never betray Sylvia like that. Even though Sylvia acted like she didn't care one bit about Dally, Summer saw right through her act. Dally was just as important to Sylvia as he was to Summer.

Dally raised an eyebrow. "A few days ago, you were gonna' kill each other. Now you two are all buddy buddy? What is it with you people?"

Summer laughed, "Yeah, it's sort of weird isn't it? I like her though."

Dally shrugged. "Whatever. You were goin' home?"

"Yeah, I was heading over there now. Where were you?"

"Who me? Just takin' care of business y'know, the usual."

"Oh, okay Mr. mysterious." Summer said playfully.

Dally rolled his eyes, "C'mon sunshine let's get you home."

She immediately felt safe. Whenever she was with Dally she felt like no one in the whole world could harm her.

Summer absentmindedly began to sing softly as she walked with Dally.

She felt him staring at her so she looked up quickly.

"What?" she asked confused as to why he continued to look at her.

Dally looked away, "Nothin," he said coolly. "Just haven't heard you sing in a long time."

Summer nodded knowingly and smiled. When they were younger, back in New York, Summer would sing almost every day, it'd drive Dally nuts but he always secretly liked the sound of her voice.

As they made their way down the street a blue mustang pulled up next to them. Summer's face drained of all color, she looked sickeningly pale and she grabbed onto Dally so tight he looked down in alarm.

Before Dally had the chance to ask what was wrong the window of the car rolled down.

"Do you kids know how to get to the court house from here?" asked a young woman in her mid twenties.

"No," Dally said, not talking his eyes off of Summer. He did know but he didn't feel like telling the woman. She stood there in her car staring at Dally until he looked at her.

"Get lost will ya'! I said I don't know. Jesus."

An angry look crossed the lady's face and she rolled up her window and sped down the street without another word.

Summer shakily sat down on the curb, her heart was thudding in her chest rapidly and she thought she would throw up any minute. She could already feel the food in her stomach rising back up.

"What's wrong with you?" Dally asked, crouching down in front of her.

"Hello!" he yelled, waving a hand in her face.

Summer looked up, evident fear in her eyes.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head and standing up. "It's nothing, I just felt sick for a minute, that's all."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dally asked. "Whether you like it or not I know you, like the back of my hand."

_Oh really?_ Summer thought. _So_ _why are you oblivious to the fact that I love you, more than a friend? _

Summer sat back down and put her head in her hands. She knew she couldn't tell Dally, he'd flip out; he might even get jailed for his actions.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked, pulling Summer's chin up so she was looking at him.

Summer searched his blue eyes for some small sign that he loved her back the way she loved him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized she'd never find it. That small trace of love she was hunting for. She could look forever, but it's impossible to find something that never existed.

Summer closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, praying to God and asking him to help heal the pain that was beginning to seep into every inch of her heart. It hurt, more than anything she'd ever experienced in her life, but she knew she couldn't let Dally see that pain.

She opened her eyes that were full of tears on the verge of spilling down her face.

Dally continued to stare at her, unsure of why she looked so…broken.

Summer suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, clinging on to him the way she did when she first reunited with him.

Dally was taken by surprise but hugged her back, not sure what brought on that display of affection.

"Dally…" she began, her tears falling onto his black leather jacket.

"What's wrong kid?" Dally asked, still holding onto Summer.

"I love you Dally. I really do. Just don't forget that alright? No matter what happens, don't forget that." Summer whispered, her voice cracking.

Dally was confused but held her tighter. "I won't sunshine. I promise." After a minute he managed to mumble "I, uh, I love you too."

Summer smiled at his words, no matter how bittersweet they were. She knew he meant that he loved her as a best friend, that's what he thought Summer meant when she confessed her love for him. Right then Summer realized those were the words she'd been waiting for from Dally her whole life. She may not have noticed it when she was younger, but she'd been in love with Dallas since the first day they met. Even though he'd never love her as she loved him, Summer smiled.

Though her heart was shattered, she smiled.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review, I want to know what you thought of this chapter. And thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and continues to read this story. You guys are awesomesauce. **


End file.
